Soleil Levant
by yunniexxjoongie
Summary: DBSK,Akame ,Loups garou,Yaoi,M-Preg Résumé:
1. Prologue

Yoochun n'est pas vraiment sûr de ce qui a pu le décider à venir devant cette porte. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'il était arrivé en Corée, quinze jours qu'il traînait de gauche à droite sans vraiment savoir où il allait.

Jusqu'il y a deux jours, il s'était retrouvé dans un bar, il s'était assis au comptoir et buvait tranquillement son café quand un jeune loup entra, il reconnut tout de suite cette odeur de forêt, d'herbe et de terre caractéristiques des loups garous, cependant celui-ci portait aussi une étrange odeur de chocolat, de café et de clémentine.

_Meute_ déclara alors son loup.

Oh, ce qui expliqué l'odeur, les loups sauvages sentaient plus les bois et le sang mais ceux engageaient dans une meute prenaient la senteur de leur Alpha et de l'endroit où ils vivaient, celui-ci devait vivre comme les humains dans une maison ou un appartement, c'était plutôt rare, de leurs natures sauvages les loups aimaient la liberté que leurs procuraient les bois.

Le loup avança et vint s'installer à côté de lui, il était grand, beaucoup plus que lui, des épaules larges, la peau bronzé, son visage était jeune et ses cheveux d'un châtains clairs assez courts.

Yoochun termina son café et aller se levait quand on lui adressa la parole.

-Vous venez d'arriver en Corée?

-Oui.

-De votre accent vous êtes Américain.

-Je le suis.

-Où ?

Pour un étranger la question aurait été dans quel pays ou état mais pour un loup c'était une meute.

-Tri-cities.

-Alpha ?

-Adam Hauptmann.

-Marrok ?

-Bran Cornick.

Il ne pouvait ne pas répondre, bien que les questions fussent dites d'un ton doux et polis, l'ordre qui se cachait derrière était presque écrasant, le loup à ses côtés était sûrement plus jeune que lui mais dans la hiérarchie, il était largement plus dominant.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'il demande ce qu'il faisait ici, pourquoi, ou toutes autres questions mais il sortit un bout de papier et un stylo, griffonna et le posa sur le comptoir. Il déposa une somme d'argent et s'en alla sans un mot.

_Étrange loup._

Ça tu peux le dire.

Curieux Yoochun prit le bout de papier tout en se rendant compte qu'il allait partir sans payer tout à l'heure.

La noté était brève.

_Remboursez-moi._

En dessous était écrite une adresse.

Et il était là deux jours plus tard devant cette porte en bois sans savoir s'il devait frapper où tout simplement partir.

S'il frappait, il savait que ses jours d'errances prendraient fin, le jeune loup lui avait laissé la possibilité de rejoindre une meute, une famille et enfin mettre un terme à sa solitude dans un pays qu'il connaissait peu.

Une profonde inspiration et il fit un pas en...


	2. Chapitre 1

Yoochun fit un pas en avant et frappa, il recula précipitamment en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

_Trouillard_ ricana Micky, son loup.

Grâce à son audience surdéveloppée, il entendit les pas derrière la porte bien avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, visage féminin et aux yeux ambre lui sourit doucement.

Il dégageait une douceur incroyable et sentait incroyablement bon mais Yoochun frissonna, ce loup-là, il était en haut de la hiérarchie, Micky tremblait presque de peur, Yoochun détourna le regard dans la soumission.

-Nous t'attendions, Changmin n'était pas sûr que tu viendrais mais je suis content que tu sois là, entre, il sera content de te voir. Je suis Jaejoong par le chemin.

-Yoochun, mais je suppose que vous le saviez.

Jaejoong acquiesça et recula pour dégager l'entrée, c'est seulement maintenant que Yoochun remarqua le ventre légèrement bombé.

-Vous êtes enceinte ?!

Son expression choquée amusa Jaejoong qui laissa échapper un rire doux.

-Oui. Il posa une main sur son ventre en frottant doucement.

Tout en entrant et suivant son hôte Yoochun ne put empêcher de laisser libre court à sa curiosité.

-De combien ?

-Trois mois.

-C'est votre premier ?

-Non, le troisième.

-Troisième ?!Mais vous avez l'air si jeune !

Jaejoong sourit et tourna au bout du couloir, Yoochun ébahi derrière lui.

Un petit salon, salle à manger de couleur vert doux l'accueillit, de grandes baies vitrées faisaient entrer la lumière du jour et donnait une incroyable vue sur une forêt, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, la grande table ronde était couverte d'une nappe blanche, des cartes de jeux éparpillaient partout dessus, ainsi que des assiettes dans lesquelles ne restaient que des miettes, les coussins du canapé étaient échoués au sol, la télévision était allumée alors que personne ne la regardait.

Yoochun sentit une pression dans l'air qui faillit l'envoyer à genoux, il devina que le désordre du salon ne plaisait pas à Jaejoong.

Celui-ci inspira profondément pour se calmer et Yoochun put respirer plus librement.

-Excuse-moi! Il tourna son attention vers le couloir et cria :

-JUNSU, JUNHO, CHANGMIN, descendez immédiatement et rangez ce bazar !

Du bruit se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes, l'escalier gémit sous les pas précipités.

Trois garçons apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, deux se ressemblaient et le troisième était le jeune homme que Yoochun avait rencontré au bar.

Les trois fautifs baissèrent la tête, Jaejoong pointa du doigt le désordre sur la table.

-Changmin tu mets les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle et passes le balai afin d'enlever les miettes !

-Umma… Gémit' il, Yoochun écarquilla les yeux, ce grand garçon était le fils de Jaejoong ?! Impossible il semblait avoir dix-huit ans et Jaejoong faisait la mi- vingtaine.

-Tu veux en discuter avec ton père Changmin ?

Changmin baissa la tête encore plus et se pressa vers la table, Jaejoong tourna la tête vers les jumeaux.

-Les cartes et les coussins ne vont pas se ranger tout seul, au boulot !

Une fois chacun à sa tâche, Jaejoong se tourna vers lui.

-Désolé, bien qu'ils soient tous assez âgés il semble qu'ils se comportent encore comme des gamins, suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre et mon compagnon te rencontrera après.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le couloir Yoochun put entendre Changmin :

-Ma mère et ses hormones !

-J'ai entendu !

Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent sur une mezzanine donnant vue sur le salon et menant à un couloir où plusieurs portes se pressaient le long du mur. Jaejoong lui montra les toilettes, la salle de bain équipé d'une douche et d'une baignoire.

Yoochun en aurait presque pleuré de soulagement, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre un bon bain.

-Tu pourras profiter de la baignoire avant le repas de ce soir.

La prochaine pièce était une chambre aux murs marrons chauds, les draps du lit deux places étaient d'un vert vif, un réveil aux chiffres rouges était posé sur une table de chevet, il y avait une baie vitrée qui donnait accès à un petit balcon.

-Voilà ta chambre, met toi à l'aise, je vais chercher Yunho, il est parti faire une ronde avec le cinquième*.

Avant que Yoochun est pu demander qui était Yunho, Jaejoong disparut et bientôt il put entendre ses pas s'éloigner.

Il soupira posa son sac et s'assit sur le lit, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait, l'Amérique lui manquait tout d'un coup, cette meute avait l'air sympa et civilisé mais il n'avait aucune idée de qui ils étaient.

Décidant que se morfondre ne servirait à rien, Yoochun se leva et entreprit de ranger ses affaires dans la petite penderie installée dans le mur. Alors qu'il posait un pull, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

-Jaejoong, t'es la? Moonbin ne veut pas-Vous n'êtes pas Jaejoong !

Le loup qui venait d'entrer était brun, cheveux bouclés, un chapeau posé avec style sur sa tête cachait une partie de son visage.

Un sourire un peu carnassier apparut sur son visage.

-Eh bien puisque vous n'êtes pas Jaejoong qui êtes-vous? Je ne pensais pas que le Marrok laisserait pénétrer un inconnu dans sa maison mais il semblerait que vous ayez réussis.

Les yeux de l'étranger brillèrent d'or et son corps fut parcouru de frissons, Yoochun regarda bouche bée le gars devant lui commencer à muter, de plus il ne pouvait rien faire, le loup était plus dominant que lui, réagir le tuerai à coup sûr.

_I__l semblerait que nous soyons dans une mauvaise position, ne réagit pas_ _crétin_ cria Micky quand Yoochun prit un pas en arrière _nous sommes chez le Marrok !_

Le gars venait de finir de se transformer, un magnifique loup au pelage gris et beige le fixait d'un regard or béat, il prit un pas en avant et grogna montrant les dents.

Yoochun dans sa panique commença à muter lui aussi, il grinça des dents en sentant

ses os craquaient et ses muscles protestaient contre la mutation, il achevait la transformation quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois laissant entrer un enfant, qui fixa ébahi les deux loups devant lui.

Il resta pourtant à la porte.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Appa sera content Jin dit-il en se tournant vers le loup gris.

Le loup ne fit que montrer les dents.

L'enfant ne bougea pas et pencha la tête de côté, comme si écoutant quelque chose.

-Umma a senti le changement, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles Umma en colère mais après tout tu es un grand garçon pas vrai Jin? Il tourna son attention sur l'autre loup celui-ci était roux, gris et avait les yeux bleus, ils brillaient mais de peur et de soumission.

-Vous devriez redevenir humain, Umma et Appa arrivent et ils sont en colère, très en colère.

Yoochun était paralysé, la pression, la colère et l'amusement de l'autre loup le clouait sur place, Micky hurlait dans sa tête de vite rechanger mais il ne pouvait bouger un muscle.

Jin bondit, Yoochun esquiva mais Jin attrapa sa patte arrière et y planta ses crocs profondément, Yoochun couina de douleur, il tourna la tête et mordit dans la gorge exposée de l'autre loup, Jin allait se dégager quand une aura monstrueuse le fit s'écrouler au sol en gémissant de soumission, de douleur et de peur, Yoochun n'était pas mieux, il aurait été sous forme humaine qu'il serait inconscient.

_C'est le Marrok_ cria Micky, _on va se faire tuer, laisse-moi le contrôle !_

Un énorme loup noir aux yeux dorés était à la porte, Jaejoong humain à ses côtés, une main sur la tête du loup, ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, plus la couleur ambre douce mais un bleu glacial, l'enfant était accroché à sa hanche une main protectrice sur le ventre arrondit.

Le loup noir s'avança, d'un coup de patte il frappa la tête de Yoochun, dur.

Yoochun relâcha la gorge de Jin et gémit pitoyablement, le loup noir lui mordit la truffe, pas assez fort pour saigner mais assez pour faire mal et obliger Micky à reculer, Yoochun put reprendre le contrôle de son corps et muter. Quand il se releva sur ses deux jambes, Jaejoong lui tendit des vêtements, c'était l'un des inconvénients de la mutation, leurs vêtements se déchiraient et en revenant sous forme humaine ils étaient nus comme le jour de leur naissance.

-Descend. Assis sur le canapé. Ne pas en bouger.

L'ordre de Jaejoong était implacable, Yoochun s'élança boitillant vers les escaliers en lâchant un gémissement d'excuse, il eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclat d'ambre dans les yeux froids ainsi qu'une esquisse de sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

-Moonbin va chercher Kame et retrouve les autres dans le salon s'il te plaît.

-Mais umma, appa...

-Je m'occupe de ton père et de Jin, Moonbin, ne discute pas.

L'enfant disparut. Jaejoong observa son compagnon s'avancer vers Jin, toujours au sol.

-Yasei rend son corps à Jin.

Le loup grogna et tenta de se relever mais le loup noir ouvrit les mâchoires et pinça sa gorge déjà douloureuse.

-Yasei, si Jin ne reprend son corps Yunho va vous tuer maintenant, tu connais nos lois, si un loup désobéit à son Alpha, il n'est plus digne de confiance et est tué, tu sais que nous ne faisons ça qu'en dernier recours, ne pousse pas Yunho trop loin, il a encore le contrôle sur son loup mais je ne vais pas le retenir plus longtemps.

A ce moment, Kazuya apparut à côté de Jaejoong, il observa la scène les yeux écarquillés. Il tourna la tête vers Jaejoong lui demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait entrer.

-Pas maintenant Kame. Reste à côté de moi, essaye de ramener Jin en lui parlant, Yunho ne tiendra pas plus longtemps.

Kazuya prit une inspiration tremblante.

-Jin, Jin ça suffit reprend toi, je ne veux pas que tu meures. Je t'aime, s'il te plaît, Jin !

Yunho recula et reprit forme humaine quand le loup sous lui commença à trembler, ses yeux restèrent cependant dorés, il accepta les vêtements que son compagnon lui tendit.

Jin apparut recroquevillé et haletant sur le sol, Kame fit un pas vers lui mais un regard de son Alpha l'en dissuada. Yunho prit une couverture et la jeta sur Jin.

\- Couvre-toi et lève-toi !

Une fois debout, Yunho le gifla.

-Tu resteras trois jours dans ta chambre, Kazuya pourra te voir une heure par jour, interdit de chasse pour la prochaine lune. Avant de partir des excuses à tout le monde. Tu remercieras Jaejoong pour m'avoir retenu, je ne tolérerais pas ce genre de comportement dans ma maison, tu es le quatrième, contrôle toi où ça ira mal. Compris ?

Jin fixait le parquet.

-Regarde-moi et répond moi !

Jin leva les yeux, ils étaient pleins de larmes.

-Je suis désolé, nous sommes désolés.

-Compris ?

-Oui

-Parfait, descend, tu as des excuses à faire.

Jin passa devant son Alpha qui lui pinça gentiment le nez, Jaejoong lui tira l'oreille et sourit doucement.

-C'est bien, tout va bien, tu es toujours le bienvenue ici et personne ne t'en veut.

Kame l'embrassa sur la joue et lui prit la main. Ils disparurent dans les escaliers.

La tension dans l'air disparut, Yunho soupira, Jaejoong chancela sur ses pieds et posa une main sur son ventre, immédiatement son compagnon passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le stabilisa.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, je suis juste un peu étourdi.

-Le bébé ?

-Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, tu devrais savoir, c'est le troisième.

-Peu importe le nombre, je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi, il posa sa paume sur le ventre rond, et lui.

-C'est peut être une fille.

-Non, un garçon, ce sera un beau louveteau.

-Qu'est ce qui te rend si sûr ?

-L'instinct de père.

Jaejoong rit et l'embrassa.

-Descendons, ils doivent être impatients de pouvoir bouger, les ordres que j'ai donné sont toujours présents.

-Laissons-les encore un peu, ils t'ont contrarié.

Yunho l'embrassa dans le cou

-Yunho...

-Bien, bien allons-y !

Sur ces mots il souleva Jaejoong dans ses bras et prit la direction des escaliers, ignorant le ''Yunho '' surpris et amusé que gémit son compagnon.


	3. Chapitre 2

La pièce est plongée dans le silence, Changmin, Junsu et Junho sont assis sur le canapé, Yoochun sur l'accoudoir fixe le sol honteusement, Moonbin aux pieds de Changmin est assis sur le tapis triturant les coutures nerveusement. Jin tout piteux est assis sur une chaise, Kame agenouillait devant lui, avec du désinfectant dans les mains, il tamponne doucement le cou de son compagnon et essuie le sang.

Tous se tendent en voyant entrer Yunho, un Jaejoong amusé dans les bras, Changmin saute sur ses pieds bousculant Moonbin au passage.

-Umma assied toi ici !

Yunho dépose Jaejoong, qui va s'installer sur le canapé remerciant son fils par un petit sourire, aussitôt assit Moonbin monte sur ses genoux, passe un bras autour de son cou et l'autre sur sa taille. Jaejoong passe un bras autour de son fils, sa main se perdant dans ses cheveux doux.

-Le bébé va bien umma ?

-Tout va Moonbin-ah, papa s'inquiète trop facilement.

Changmin s'assoit sur l'autre accoudoir, tous les regards se tournent alors vers Yunho debout au milieu de la pièce.

-Qui sommes-nous? Déclare-t-il en passant son regard sur chaque personne dans la pièce, il s'arrête sur Jin.

-Loup garou.

-Plus précisément !

-Une meute.

-Sois plus clair !

-Nous sommes la meute du soleil levant.

-Qui es-tu ? Sois précis !

-Le quatrième, Jin Akanishi, loup Yasei, compagnon de Kazuya.

-Que fais le quatrième ?

-Protège sa meute.

-Qui suis-je ?

-Le Marrok.

-Que dois faire le quatrième par rapport au Marrok ?

-Obéir sans discussion.

-Quelles sont les choses à ne surtout pas faire en tant que Loup garou ? Et s'il y a un problème que faire ?

-Perdre son sang-froid, agir avant réfléchir, agir comme un louveteau désobéissant, signaler tout problème au Marrok même s'il semble trivial.

-Si tu connais si bien les règles, peux-tu m'expliquer, pourquoi, il y a du sang dans la chambre d'amis et sur le tapis blanc de mon salon ! Explosa Yunho, l'air de la pièce se rafraîchit, la tension monta.

Jin tremblait incapable de répondre aux yeux de son alpha.

-Moi je vais te le dire, pourquoi, parce que mon quatrième agit comme un imbécile qui ne réfléchit pas, que faire si tu avais tué Yoochun ? Il vient d'une meute importante d'Amérique, et s'ils nous avaient déclaré la guerre? Tu as mis chacun de nous en danger, imagine une guerre entre deux meutes constituées des meilleurs, que resterait-il de Kazuya après le combat? De Moonbin qui n'a même pas passé l'âge? De Jaejoong qui attend un enfant innocent, Mon enfant! Qu'aurais tu fais si toi seul serait resté en vie !

Les yeux de Yunho changèrent de couleurs, de bruns chauds, ils passèrent au doré lumineux, sa voix se fit plus rauque.

-Nous sommes en colère Yasei! Tu ne peux pas prendre le contrôle de Jin sans sa permission et encore moins sans la nôtre*.

Jin gémit, ses yeux avaient pris eux aussi une lueur dorée.

-Nous sommes désolés, vraiment désolés…

Il éclata en sanglot, Kazuya voulut enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'aider mais Yunho le devança.

-Assis Beeju !

Il retomba, claquant sans douceur sur le sol.

Abandonnant Jin, Yunho tourna son attention sur Yoochun, qui les yeux écarquillés, regardait, le loup tremblant.

Yunho soupira mentalement, ce n'était vraiment pas dans sa nature de se mettre en colère et de forcer des ordres mais étant Marrok, avec un compagnon enceinte, des enfants et en plus un probable nouvel ajout à la meute, il n'avait pas le choix que de pouvoir être sûr à cent pour cent qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ses loups. Être Marrok avait ses avantages mais tout de suite il n'en voyait que les inconvénients.

-Et toi, on t'a rien appris en Amérique?! Ne surtout pas répondre à une provocation qu'elles qu'en soient la raison, ce n'est parce que tu ne fais pas partie de la meute que je ne vais pas appliquer le même genre de sanction qu'aux miens! De corvée de vaisselle, pas de chasse à la prochaine lune, et interdiction de sortir d'ici sans moi, Jaejoong ou Changmin! Compris ?

Yoochun inclina la tête et murmura :

-Oui Alpha

-Parfait ! Pendant qu'on y est, Changmin et les jumeaux, s'il vous plaît ne fatiguez pas Jaejoong, vous êtes tous de l'âge, plus des enfants irresponsables.

-Hey! Je suis enceinte, pas impotent !

Yunho rit, brisant l'atmosphère étouffante et se tourna vers son compagnon.

-Et toi, s'il te plaît reste tranquille, si je te vois courir partout, je t'attache à une chaise.

-Oui Alpha ! Fut la réponse ludique.

-Et moi appa ?

-Ne change pas Binnie, prends soin de ta mère et du bébé.

-Oui Appa !

-Kazuya comme je l'ai dit, Jin restera dans sa chambre pas plus d'une heure par jour pour le visiter, nettoies la plaie de Yoochun aussi s'il te plaît ! Le conseil est levé vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations !

Yoochun se retrouva de nouveau dans la chambre d'ami, Kazuya avait bandé la plaie sur sa jambe, bien qu'elle serait guérie dans quelques heures. Avant que tout le monde s'en aille ,Yunho lui avait demandé de se présenter, chacun l'avait accueilli gentiment mais il ne se sentait pas tout à fait complet, il avait trouvé une nouvelle meute mais il n'en faisait pas encore partie complètement, Yunho lui avait dit une semaine « d'essais » et si ça se passait bien, il ferait la cérémonie pour qu'il soit reconnu comme membre de la meute la plus puissante de Corée, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec ça, son ancienne meute était puissante mais ce n'était pas LA plus puissante.

Adam son ex-Alpha était gentil bien que strict mais après l'enlèvement de sa fille et les soucis de trahison qu'il y avait eu dans la meute, il était devenus méfiant et Yoochun se retrouva rejeté involontairement par son Alpha.

C'était douloureux, c'était sa famille, son frère, Yoohwan, qui en faisait aussi partie était resté auprès d'Adam et avait ignoré Yoochun quand celui-ci avait le plus besoin de lui.

Quand Bran, le Marrok d'Amérique était venus, leur rendre visite Yoochun était tellement mal, que le Marrok, l'avait recueillie chez lui et lui avait conseillé de prendre des vacances.

En quittant l'Amérique, il avait déserté sa meute (avec l'accord du Marrok) et ne pouvait plus y retourner.

Il avait pris le premier vol qui était disponible et s'était envolé pour la Corée du Sud, ses parents étaient originaires de Corée, ils avaient déménagé en Amérique pour le travail, quand ils sont décédés quelques années plus tard ne survivant pas au changement*, Yoochun et son frère étaient restés en Amérique et s'étaient trouvés une meute rapidement.

Maintenant, il essayait de se reconstruire, mais le vide que laissait son frère ne s'en irait sûrement jamais.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit le sortant de ses pensées mélancoliques, Moonbin le regardait interrogateur.

-Oui? Demanda Yoochun.

-Umma t'a appelé trois fois pour manger, mais tu n'as pas entendu, il m'a demandé de venir te chercher, tu vas bien ?

-Je suis désolé, j'arrive, je suis juste un peu fatigué ça a été une journée un peu stressante.

-Désolé, oncle Jin n'est pas méchant, c'est juste son loup qui est chiant !

-Moonbin pas de gros mot ! cria Jaejoong de la salle à manger.

Moonbin plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

-Désolé Umma, c'est sorti tout seul !

-Recommence pas ou je te lave la bouche avec du savon !

La grimace du louveteau, fit craquer Yoochun qui rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Rigole pas, umma l'a déjà fait pour Changmin, il était tout vert après, je ne veux pas que ça m'arrive.

Yoochun éclata de rire et descendit un bras autour des épaules de Moonbin.

Il avait quitté une meute, mais il avait peut être retrouvé une vraie famille, qui pourrait combler ce creux à l'intérieur de lui.


	4. Trois mois plus tard

Trois mois s'étaient passés depuis qu'il avait rejoint la meute du Soleil levant,durant ces trois mois ,il avait réussit à bien s'intégrer ,il s'était beaucoup rapproché du compagnon du Marrok ,Jaejoong avec qui il s'était trouvé de nombreux points communs ,ils partageaient une passion pour la musique notamment le piano,ils aimaient tout deux l'alcool bien que Jaejoong en cours de grossesse ne pouvait plus en boire,les mêmes goûts vestimentaire,le même groupe sanguin et à sa plus grande surprise le même âge,Jaejoong avait 28 ans mais à son contraire était marié avait 2 enfants (le troisième bien avancé),Yoochun accumulait les courtes relations et sa vie ne possédait aucune stabilité  
Yoochun considérait parfois Jaejoong comme sa mère , la façon qu'il avait de prendre soin de tout le monde et de s'occupait de la maison et de la nourriture ,parfois c'était son meilleur ami ,son âme sœur ,un confident discret et compréhensif ,mais aussi quelqu'un avec qui il aimait juste passer du temps à rire hystériquement jusque tard le soir généralement c'était Yunho qui en ayant marre de les entendre ricanaient, venait les traîner au lit en grognant les yeux bouffis de sommeil

Yunho était aussi quelqu'un qu'il appréciait beaucoup ,les premiers jours étaient un peu tendus;Yoochun ne sachant pas comment se comporter face à lui,Yunho était Marrok et alpha de la meute,il représentait une figure d'autorité mais son comportement parfois le faisait ressemblait à un enfant ,il était boudeur et farceur,c'était difficile pour Yoochun de savoir s'il pouvait répondre aux blagues sans manquer de respect,puis un jour Yunho venait de le réveiller en lui lançant un seau d'eau,Yoochun encore endormit lui avait envoyé un oreiller à la figure,en réalisant son geste il avait paniqué mais Yunho avait seulement ri .Depuis Yunho et lui discutaient souvent ensemble autour d'une tasse de café ,échangeaient des idées, des blagues,parfois ils se plaignaient des sautes d'humeurs de Jaejoong,Yunho était sa figure paternel quand il avait une baisse de moral  
Il s'était aussi rapproché des enfants de Yunho et Jaejoong

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Changmin ,Yoochun lui avait facilement donné 18 ans de part sa grande stature mais aussi de la façon poli et mature avec laquelle il s'était exprimé ,il s'est avéré que Changmin avait 14 ans ,il était grand mais certainement pas poli ,les sarcasmes sortaient de sa bouche aussi facilement que de dire bonjour,il maniait l'ironie comme une arme tranchante et n'hésitait pas à utiliser la force. Yoochun avait d'abord était surpris ,puis le gamin l'avait charmé ,souvent ils se lançaient dans des joutes verbales et parfois physiques. La seule façon qu'avait trouvé Yoochun pour gagner contre lui était d'utiliser la nourriture ,du chantage de nourriture pour être plus précis,Changmin n'avait pas un estomac mais un trou sans fond ,la quantité de nourriture qu'il pouvait ingérer était faramineuse ,heureusement que Jaejoong était bon cuisinier et n'hésitait pas dans les quantités .Changmin représentait son grand frère ,il pouvait à tout moment discuter de sujets adultes avec lui ,Changmin était mature et enfantin en même temps ,un bon mélange qu'il appréciait

Moonbin était une boule d'énergie et un faiseur de bonne humeur,le gamin avait 11 ans et était un mix de ses deux parents ,il avait le physique de Yunho mais le caractère de Jaejoong,une excellente chose selon Yoochun ,il pouvait passer des heures à jouer à des jeux vidéos ou à cache cache dans les bois avec Moonbin sans jamais se lasser .Moonbin était le petit frère que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir,poli,gentil,attachant,généreux et juste ce qu'il faut d'espièglerie

Yoochun était moins proche de Jin et Kazuya ,il savait que Kazuya lui en voulait pour avoir blesser Jin,mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si rancunier,il n'y avait pas de méchanceté entre eux mais c'était un peu froid ,les politesses et de temps en temps une discussion sur quelque chose qu'ils avaient vu ou entendu mais pas beaucoup plus ,Jin était étrange ,enfin il l'était avec tout le monde ,Jaejoong lui avait expliquer que Yasei ,le loup de Jin avait beaucoup influencé sa personnalité ,il pouvait avoir des crises de colère terrible mais sinon ,il était agréable ,il était un peu rêveur et un excellent guitariste,Yoochun les considérait comme des cousins éloignés

Mais les personnes avec qui il avait le moins d'affinités était les jumeaux ,Junho et Junsu ,ils étaient tout le temps ensemble à rigoler ,jouer,discuter,argumenter et même parfois se battre,on ne verrait jamais l'un sans l'autre ,Yoochun avait réussit à discuter une fois avec Junho ,mais Junsu ne lui avait jamais adresser la parole directement ,ils étaient polis et pas méchant mais ils étaient éloignés,trop souvent perdus dans leur propre monde, un peu comme des chats siamois , ce qui l'avait rassuré c'est qu'ils étaient comme ça avec tout le monde sauf Jaejoong ,mais c'était une exception ,personne ne pouvait résister à Jaejoong

Yoochun sortit de ses pensées quand Jaejoong freina brusquement ,ils étaient arrivé à l'aéroport  
Ils sortirent de la voiture et passèrent les portes automatiques ,en marchant Yoochun repensa au coup de téléphone

Flash back :  
Son téléphone sonnait ,une seconde de silence et la sonnerie repris ,faisant gémir Yoochun qui enfonça son visage dans la masse chaude qui reposait contre sa joue,le téléphone sonnait toujours  
Bientôt il sentit des mains lui caresser les cheveux et une voix douce l'appela  
-Yoochun,chunnie,réveil toi  
-encore un peu  
Il enfonça son visage un peu plus et sursauta en sentant un petit coup contre sa mâchoire  
Il ouvrit les yeux et fut accueillit par la lumière du soleil et un ciel bleu dégager,les mains auparavant dans ses cheveux vinrent se poser sur ses joues et tournèrent sa tête vers la gauche,le visage souriant de Jaejoong apparut  
-réveil toi,ton téléphone sonne ,ça doit être important  
Yoochun redressa la tête et observa son environnement avec confusion,sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Jaejoong ,une joue pressée contre le ventre bien arrondit,un autre coup percuta sa mâchoire ,il entendit Jaejoong rire  
-Même le bébé est d'accord pour que tu te réveilles ,répond a ton téléphone ,tu le dérange  
Compréhension le frappa quand il se redressa ,ils étaient dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison  
.Peu après midi Yunho et le reste de la meute était partit pour une excursion en forêt ,Jaejoong enceinte maintenant de 6 mois avait déclarer qu'il était fatigué et préféré rester à la maison ,Yunho inquiet pour son compagnon avait demander à Yoochun de rester  
Yoochun accepta et Jaejoong lui proposa d'aller se reposer dans le jardin,il avait du s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte  
-Chunnie ,le téléphone  
Encore engourdit de sommeil Yoochun sortit son téléphone de sa poche et décrocha  
-Allô ?  
-Yoochun,Yoochun,j'ai besoin d'aide déclara une voix tremblante  
Yoochun sentit son souffle se couper  
-Yoohwan ?  
Il se redressa brusquement et sentit ses mains tremblaient  
-Yoohwan qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Yoochun vient me chercher  
-Tu es en Corée?Où?J'arrive tout de suite  
-Aéroport Inch- la communication fut coupée  
-Yoohwan?Yoohwan ! Yoochun jeta son téléphone avant de se lever ,courir à la maison ,attraper les clefs et de se précipiter à sa voiture ,il était tellement frénétique qu'il ne réussit pas à appuyer sur le bouton pour la déverrouiller  
-Merde !  
Il sursauta quand une paire de main saisit ses clefs et déverrouilla la voiture ,Jaejoong se tenait devant lui,il lui tendit son portable et le poussa vers le côté passager de la voiture ,il allait protester quand un regard bleu glacé le fit taire et s'installer sagement dans son siège  
Valait mieux pas provoquer Jaejoong quand son loup Hero s'en mêlait  
Fin flash back 

L'aéroport était bondé ,Yoochun tourna la tête espérant voir son frère quelque part  
-Essaye de le rappeler ,la voix de Jaejoong le fit sursauter  
-Oui  
Il composa le numéro de son frère ,mit son portable à l'oreille et attendit  
Nerveusement ses pieds tapèrent le sol ,quand il entendit la messagerie vocale,il raccrocha et tourna un regard paniqué à Jaejoong  
-Il ne répond pas!  
-Calme toi ,est-ce que tu arrives à le localiser ,son odeur ou à travers votre lien ?  
Yoochun se tapa le front mentalement ,il n'y avait même pas penser  
Fermant les yeux ,il concentra toute son attention sur son frère  
Il rouvrit les yeux et attrapa le bras de Jaejoong  
-Trouver ,par là  
Ils s'enfoncèrent rapidement parmi la foule de gens et de valises  
Yoochun s'arrêta quand Jaejoong gémit de douleur en tenant son ventre  
-Tu va bien ?  
-Je vais bien  
Yoochun fronça les sourcils ,il regarda autour de lui ,les gens courraient sans regarder où ils allaient ,il grogna ,quand un homme en costume ,portable à l'oreille et un gros sac dans le creux du coude ,bouscula Jaejoong qui tenait toujours son ventre  
Yoochun attrapa le bras de l'homme  
-Vous ne pouvez pas regardez où vous allez !Il est enceinte ,vous auriez pu le blesser !  
-Hé!lâchez moi !  
-Excusez vous au moins  
L'homme fronça les sourcils contrarié ,il s'arracha de la prise de Yoochun ,lança un vague excusez moi et reprit sa route  
-Connard  
Un claque sur l'arrière de la tête le fit grimacer  
-Calme toi ,ce n'est pas grave,et ne dit pas de gros mot  
-oui maman  
-Tais toi et retrouve ton frère ,si on ne rentre pas à la maison avant Yunho ,je sens que l'on va en entendre parler  
L'odeur de son frère le mena vers les cabines téléphoniques ,une petite pièce isolée de l'aéroport  
Observant autour ,il fronça les sourcils  
-Il y a l'odeur de Yoohwan mais elle est lointaine et un autre loup était là,tu connais ?  
Ne recevant pas de réponse ,il se tourna et pu voir que Jaejoong avait les yeux fixés sur la porte (N/A: Yoochun est dos à la porte ,jaejoong face à lui,donc il ne voit pas ce que jae voit ) ,Yoochun s'alarma ,les yeux de Jaejoong étaient bleus  
-Jaejoong ?  
-Appel Yunho !  
-Quoi?Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Le regard glacé se tourna vers lui  
-Nous te disons d'appeler Yunho,Micky  
Sa main vola à son portable et composa le numéro de Yunho,il allait appuyer sur le bouton vert quand une main le fit s'arrêter,il allait bouger mais son bras se retrouva coincé dans son dos dans une prise ferme ,ce n'était pas Jaejoong qui était toujours en face de lui  
Il grogna ,il n'avait pas entendu la personne venir derrière lui,il lança un regard rapide à Jaejoong mais celui ci ne le regardait plus ,il fixait un coin à gauche derrière Yoochun  
Un grognement échappa à Yoochun,il voulut se dégager de la prise quand Jaejoong l'interrompit  
-Ne bouge pas ordonna Jaejoong  
-Jaejoong ?  
Jaejoong grogna ,ses yeux brillèrent ,il ancra son regard dans celui de Yoochun  
-Pas bouger  
Yoochun frissonna ,l'ordre ne venait pas de Jaejoong mais de Hero et celui ci semblait prendre le contrôle de son ami  
Un ricanement échappa à son agresseur  
-Eh bien ,tu t'énerves Joongie ?  
-La ferme ,Seungri,lâche le  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je te le dis  
Un bras passa sous la gorge de Yoochun qui voulut bouger ,se dégager mais avec l'ordre de Jaejoong il était coincé  
Jaejoong grogna ,retroussa ses lèvres ,ses canines s'étaient un peu allongées ,son regard bleu devint gris métallique  
Yoochun écarquilla les yeux ,en plus de 3 mois de connaissance il n'avait jamais vu Jaejoong comme ça ,en fait maintenant qu'il y pensé ,il n'avait jamais vu Hero  
La prise autour de sa gorge se resserra ,Micky criait dans son esprit ,qu'il devait bouger mais l'ordre le tenait  
-Ce que tu veux Seungri ?  
-Rien qui ne te regarde ,mais je te veux bien en bonus  
-Va te faire foutre bâtard  
Yoochun fronça les sourcils,Jaejoong ne disait jamais de gros mots ,ce qui voulait dire que Hero prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir sur son ami  
-Jaejoong calme toi,tu perds le contrôle  
Hero le regarda  
-Chut louveteau tout va bien,maintenant tu vas gentiment fermer les yeux ,couper tes sens ,compter jusqu'à 100 et surtout ne pas bouger  
Yoochun obéit,non pas sans vouloir protester ,mais il n'avait pas le choix,couper ses sens était comme plongé dans un coma éveillé ,il ne saurait rien de si qui se passerait à l'extérieur comme une inconscience volontaire  
Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta dans sa transe mais quand il rouvrit les yeux ,il était couché sur le sol ,un superbe loup noir et blanc à ses côtés ,une lèche sur sa joue attira son attention ,le loup avait les yeux bleus glacés ,du sang maculé le tour de ses babines,mais ce qui permit de l'identifié furent les oreilles percées .Jaejoong avait 9 piercings aux oreilles ,quand Yoochun lui avait demandé pourquoi,Jaejoong lui avait expliqué ,que les piercings étaient en argent pur et effacé son aura ,ses émotions étaient instables pendant les grossesses et souvent ça déstabilisé le reste de la meute  
-Hero ?  
Le loup lui lécha le nez  
Yoochun prit ça comme une réponse positive ,il se redressa et resta surpris ,Seungri était affalé contre un mur,les yeux fermés ,du sang coulait de diverses morsures  
Yoochun regarda le loup  
-Tu l'as tué ?  
Hero secoua la tête et gémit de douleur  
Yoochun remarqua que la fourrure noir autour du cou de son ami était teintée de rouge  
-Merde ,tu es blessé ,Yunho va me tuer,Oh mon dieu dis moi que le bébé va bien ? Tout en parlant ,il s'était assit ,avait sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le tamponner sur la plaie profonde  
Le loup renifla et lécha sa main  
-Bien ,tant mieux ,si le bébé va bien c'est le principal ,est ce que tu peux muter?La plaie est profonde et un loup dans un aéroport va attirer l'attention  
Le corps massif trembla ,Yoochun grimaça en entendant les os craqués,Jaejoong réapparut ,humain et nu ,il saisit son boxer et son pantalon qui étaient légèrement étiraient mais pas déchiraient et les enfila  
Yoochun fixa son ami,c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait torse nu,ce qu'il remarqua en premier fut le ventre rond ,il était habitué à le voir couvert mais voir la peau nue et tendue le stupéfia ,la deuxième chose fut l'encre qui couvrait une partie du torse de Jaejoong ,autour du nombril un tatouage d'un soleil tribal ,sur le côté gauche ,un loup hurlant ,sur le droit,une empreinte de loup et le nom anglais de la meute ,le dernier visible était les noms de Changmin et Moonbin au niveau du cœur  
-Wouah !  
-Yoochun ?  
-Désolé ,je regardais tes tatouages ,ils sont superbes  
Yoochun reprit son mouchoir et l'appuya sur la plaie au niveau de la gorge de Jaejoong ,le sang avait arrêtait de coulait et la blessure se refermait  
-Merci ,tu en auras un obligatoire quand tu auras passé un an dans la meute ,il y en un deuxième quand tu auras un compagnon  
-Vrai?Tu en as un de Yunho alors ?  
Jaejoong acquiesça et lui tourna le dos ,une clef de sol entourées de deux notes était sur la nuque et en haut du dos le nom de Yunho U-know était comme gravé dans la peau ,la marque n'était pas noire comme les autres mais de couleur chaire  
-Je peux toucher ?  
-Vas-y  
Yoochun retraça les lettres et grimaça en sentant la peau un peu boursouflée  
-Celui là ce n'est pas un tatouage non ?C'est comme une cicatrice  
-oui ,il est gravé dans la peau ,je peux pas vraiment t'expliquer comment il est fait mais juste que ce n'est pas douloureux du tout  
-Tu rigoles ?!  
-Non je te promets ,quand la marque apparaît tu es plus occupé à autres choses qu'à pensé à ça ,si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
-Oh ,ouai je vois ,mais elle apparaît comme ça?comme par magie ?  
-Non ,ton compagnon mord là où qu'elle soit ensuite ,c'est la magie garou ,autrement dit mystère  
-Je vois  
Son doigts descendit un peu plus bas ,un autre tatouage marqué le dos de Jaejoong ,il retraça la paire d'ailes qui prenaient les omoplates et descendaient jusqu'en bas du dos et disparaissait sous le pantalon  
Sa contemplation fut interrompu par un gémissement douloureux  
Yoochun tourna la tête vers Seungri,l'homme bougea mais ne se réveilla pas  
Jaejoong se releva doucement et soupira de soulagement en sentant son bébé donné un coup de pied  
Il caressa brièvement son ventre avant de chercher son t-shirt du regard,il gémit en le voyant en morceaux sur le sol  
-C'est pas vrai...  
-Jaejoong ,je pense qu'on ferait mieux de bouger  
-Je sais mais je ne peux pas sortir sans T-shirt  
Yoochun enleva son sweat et lui tendit  
-Il sera peut être un peu serré mais je n'ai rien d'autre  
Jaejoong le prit et l'enfila,le sweat ne couvrait pas tout son ventre mais il ne dit rien  
-Merci,je t'en rachèterais un ,je pense qu'il sera déformé quand je te le rendrais  
-Pas grave ,j'ai sentis mon frère sur Seungri je pense qu'il se sont rencontrés  
Jaejoong reprit son sérieux  
-Appel Junsu ,c'est le meilleur pisteur que l'on est ,il est possible que Seungri ait coincé ton frère quelque part  
-Junsu?Je n'ai pas son numéros,et d'ailleurs comment tu connais ce gars Seungri?  
-Ils font partis d'une meute rivale,les Big Bang ,je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais, avant de devenir Marrok ,Yunho et l'alpha se sont souvent bagarrés ,il est régulier qu'un membre de notre meute se fasse attaquer ,ce que je ne comprends pas ,c'est pourquoi il s'en prendrait à toi ou ton frère  
Jaejoong sortit son téléphone et le lança à Yoochun  
-appel Junsu ,il est dans la liste des contact ,je vais chercher un agent de sécurité  
Yoochun le regarda  
-Quoi?Pourquoi tu veux un agent de sécurité ?  
-Parce qu 'on ne peut pas sortir d'ici et faire comme si de rien était ,si quelqu'un vient après nous et trouve Seungri comme ça ,ils vont croire que c'est nous,par contre si on dit qu'on l'a trouvé ici mais qu'on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé ,on sera tranquille ,t'inquiète c'est pas la première fois que je fais ça ,je vais trouver quelque chose à raconter ,dépêche d'appeler Junsu ,dis lui que c'est un ordre ,tu es plus dominant ,oh et si il veut te passer Yunho ,raccroche ,on aura assez de problème avec lui en rentrant  
Et Jaejoong sortit ,laissant un homme inconscient et un Yoochun stupéfait. 


	5. Chapter 4

Yoochun soupira et regarda le téléphone dans sa main, il était très beau et sûrement très coûteux, la coque arborait une jolie couleur bleue, l'écran tactile n'avait aucune rayure, pas de trace de doigts  
Hésitant il déverrouilla le téléphone et sourit quand il s'alluma  
Une photo de Yunho, Moonbin et Changmin enlacé l'accueillit  
Il fit glisser l'image vers le haut, le menu s'afficha, il farfouilla dans les contacts, arrivé au nom de Junsu, il inspira et appuya sur appeler  
Une sonnerie et une voix paniquée décrocha  
-Jaejoong ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? Yunho est en train de pété un câble, il a commencé par un grognement de douleur, puis maintenant, il jure, je te promets qu'il y en a que je ne connaissais même pas, Merde, il commence à se transformer, Jae, je ne sais pas ce que tu fous mais tu es dans la merde et profonde  
Yoochun était surpris du débit de parole du loup,il inspira profondément  
-Junsu, je ne suis pas Jaejoong, écoute on a quelques problèmes et Jaejoong m'a demandé de t'appeler, il dit que tu es le meilleur traqueur, on a besoin de toi -sentant qu'il allait se faire interrompre il continua- rejoins nous à l'aéroport Incheon et ne dis rien à Yunho, c'est un ordre  
Il raccrocha et expira

Un peu plus loin ...  
Jaejoong parcourut la foule du regard à la recherche d'un agent de sécurité  
Il repéra un uniforme, il inspira, mit une expression paniquée sur son visage et courut dans sa direction  
-Monsieur l'agent, Monsieur l'agent  
Pour faire bonne mesure, il s'accrocha désespérément à la veste de l'agent  
-Il, Il y a un quelqu'un de blesser, il y a du sang partout-  
Le policier surpris l'attrapa par le bras et le stabilisa  
-Calmez vous et parler doucement  
-Il y quelqu'un de blesser dans la salle-  
Il s'arrêta brusquement en sentant une douleur familière parcourir sa nuque, une brûlure intense irradiait de sa marque, il gémit et leva une main à sa nuque espérant calmer la douleur  
-Vous allez bien ? Venez vous asseoir, ce n'est pas bon de vous agitez dans votre état  
Jaejoong voulut protester mais un coup de pied particulièrement vicieux du bébé le fit gémir, la brûlure de sa nuque le relança et il chancela sur ses pieds, heureusement l'agent l'attrapa et l'aida à s'asseoir avant qu'il ne s'écroule complètement  
-Vous avez besoin d'un verre d'eau ?  
Jaejoong grogna, ses yeux brillèrent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, perdu dans sa douleur, Yunho était en colère après lui, il était inquiet et tout passait à travers leur lien, la marque d'un compagnon n'était pas juste une trace de possession, elle reliait leur deux âmes et chaque moitié pouvait ressentir les émotions les plus intenses de l'autre, généralement ce n'était qu'une petite piqûre, mais quand la colère prenait le contrôle ,la douleur était insupportable  
-Monsieur vous m'entendez ? Je m'appelle Kang Hyuk, je suis humain, je vais appeler mon collègue il sera en mesure de vous aidez d'accord, ensuite vous allez m'expliquer le problème déclara le policier qui avait remarqué ses yeux  
Jaejoong soupira, quand l'existence des loups garous s'était fait connaître le gouvernement avait décidé de placer un agent humain en partenariat avec un loup pour éviter des confusions, les postes de police, les pompiers et les hôpitaux avaient pour obligation de posséder au moins un loup

L'agent saisit son talkie-walkie

-Hyunjoong?J'ai un loup enceinte blesser ,il y a un problème mais je n'arrive pas à le faire parler

-Essaye de l'isoler,amène le à la salle de repos ,s'il se transforme ,les humains vont paniquer ,ne le touche pas ou préviens le avant , les loups enceintes sont très protecteurs de leurs enfants,j'arrive

Hyuk s'accroupit devant le loup qui avait posé une main sur son ventre en frottant doucement et gémissait

-Monsieur ,j'ai besoin de vous déplacez ,pouvez vous vous levez ?

Jaejoong attrapa le bras de l'agent et se redressa ,la douleur cuisante augmenta mais il avança soutenu par l'agent

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle ,Jaejoong repéra immédiatement l'odeur d'un autre loup

Un jeune policier en uniforme était assis sur une chaise,un verre d'eau dans les mains

Quand il les remarqua il se leva et fit signe à son collègue de déposer son fardeau

Jaejoong soupira de soulagement et accepta le verre qu'on lui présenta

-Il faut que je retourne surveiller les alentours ,Hyunjoong préviens moi s'il y a un problème

-Bien sûr

Hyuk quitta la pièce

Le jeune policier observa l'homme en face de lui ,et grimaça quand un gémissement douloureux retentit dans la pièce

Jaejoong agrippa sa nuque espérant que la douleur s'en irait ,il retint un grognement quand le policier s'approcha de lui

-Calmez vous ,inspirez doucement ,pouvez vous me dire où vous avez mal ?

-Marque …

-Votre compagnon?Où est la marque ?

-Oui … la nuque

Hyunjoong se pencha un peu et put voir que la nuque de l'homme saignait

Il s'accroupit devant lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux

-Ok ,votre marque saigne ,quel est votre nom ?

-Jaejoong

-Ok Jaejoong est ce que vous pouvez à travers votre lien ,calmez votre compagnon ?

-Non ,il est sous forme de loup ,il ne m'écoute pas

Un petit cri échappa à Jaejoong quand le bébé donna plusieurs coups ,fort

Sa main vola à son ventre ,il essaya de se calmer mais entre la panique et la colère de Yunho ,et la douleur de la marque ,il n'y arrivait pas

-Jaejoong j'ai besoins que vous vous calmiez ,les battements de votre cœur et ceux du bébé sont entrain d'accélérer ,le stress n'est vraiment pas bon pour vous

-Je...sais

Hyunjoong commencer à paniquer aussi ,il n'avait jamais traiter de compagnon en colère et encore moins de loup enceinte

-Est ce que vous avez votre téléphone?Il faudrait que je contacte votre compagnon autrement que par votre lien ,s'il ne reprend pas son contrôle ,il va vous blesser et le bébé

Jaejoong sentit sa respiration s'accélérer

-Pas mon portable ,prêter à chun et oh mon dieu ,il y a un gars qui saigne dans la salle où il y a les cabines téléphonique c'est pour ça que je venais vous cherchez- putain de chienne ça fait mal!-

Hyunjoong put voir le corps de Jaejoong trembler ,yeux bleus glacer brillèrent

-Jaejoong?Jaejoong ! Vous êtes entrain de vous transformez ,vous devez vous calmez maintenant !

Hyunjoong paniquait complètement ,il ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver avec un loup instable

Retour du côté de Yoochun

Yoochun arpentait nerveusement la pièce ,Seungri était toujours inconscient (ouf!) mais Jaejoong n'était pas revenu ,pas d'agent de sécurité en vu et il ne savait pas si Junsu allait venir

Il se redressa et fixa la porte en entendant deux paires de pas arrivaient

La porte s'ouvrit ,il pourrait presque s'imaginer dans un film d'horreur tant elle grinça

Junsu apparut essoufflé et nerveux

Yoochun lui fit un grand sourire

-Junsu tu peux pas savoir combien je suis content de te voir!Faut absolument que tu m'aides a retrouvé ...mon frère

Il eut du mal à finir sa phrase quand un Yunho plus-que furieux entra dans la pièce

Yoochun tenta un sourire et agita la main

-Hé Yunho ,curieux de te voir là hein ?

Yunho l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt

-Où est Jaejoong?Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Pourquoi tu as besoin de Junsu et surtout de ne pas m'en parler ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais !

-Je sais pas où est Jaejoong ,il est partit chercher un flic mais il est pas revenu,je cherche mon frère,Jaejoong m'a dit d'appeler Junsu ,que c'était le meilleur pisteur et que si tu savais ce qui se passerai on serait dans la merde,je n'ai rien fais !

Il reprit son souffle

Yunho le lâcha et aperçut le corps

-Seungri ? Yoochun assied toi et explique moi maintenant!Junsu vérifie les blessures de Seungri

Yoochun glissa contre le mur et expliqua tout à Yunho ,celui ci resta calme,bien que Yoochun aperçut un éclat froid dans ses yeux quand il expliqua la blessure de Jaejoong

Quand il eut finit ,Yunho resta pensif un moment avant de se lever

-Lève toi

Yoochun obéit et grimaça quand Yunho le gifla

-N'essaye plus jamais de me cacher quelque chose ,Junsu ira avec toi et tu vas retrouver ton frère ,une fois que c'est fait vous rentrez à la maison et n'en bouger plus compris ?

-Oui , pour Jaejoong ?et Seungri ?

-C'est mon problème ,go !

Quand Junsu et Yoochun disparurent ,Yunho observa Seungri un moment avant de lui décrocher un coup de pied dans les côtes ,le corps gémit mais ne se réveilla pas

-Pourriture !

Il se concentra et repéra l'odeur de Jaejoong ,il la suivit

Hyunjoong faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour calmer Jaejoong mais le corps tremblait de plus en plus

Jaejoong cria ,il avait l'impression d'avoir des contractions ,il fit une pause ,pour avoir eu deux enfants ,il savait ce qu'étaient des contractions et

-Putain j'ai des contractions !

Hyunjoong écarquilla les yeux ,que faire?

Il se redressa et posa ses mains sur le ventre gonflé ,dur comme du béton

-Jaejoong vous devez vous calmez ,vous ne pouvez pas accouchez maintenant ,c'est trop tôt ,respirez profondément ,à combien vous en êtes ?

-25 semaines

-Beaucoup trop tôt ,inspirez ,expirez,c'est ça ,votre marque vous fait toujours mal ?

Jaejoong se concentra sur sa nuque ,la douleur avait complètement disparu ,Yunho s'était calmé

-Non

-Super ,calmez vous ,vous pouvez contacter votre compagnon,je pense que c'est le seul qui pourras vous aidez ?

Sa phrase à peine terminer ,Hyunjoong se retrouva agrippé par le col de sa veste et soulever du sol,il tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à deux yeux dorés en colère

-Dégage tes sales pattes du ventre de mon compagnon !

Jaejoong soupira douloureusement

-Yunho … Lâche le ,il ne fait que m'aider

Une autre contraction le frappa ,il gémit et passa ses bras autour de son ventre

Yunho se précipita à ses côtés,jetant Hyunjoong au sol, il posa sa paume sur le ventre dur ,son autre main se dirigeant dans les cheveux trempé de sueur

-Chut ,ça va allez ,je suis là ,calme toi ,pense au bébé ,tout va bien ,respire

-C'est de ta faute ! Si tu savais contrôler ta colère et tes putains d'hormones !

-Je sais je suis désolé mais tu as un corps de rêve ,comment veux tu que je résiste à ça ?

Jaejoong frappa Yunho

-Pervers!Crétin!Imbécile !

-Je t'aime aussi

Yunho massa tendrement le ventre arrondit sentant sous sa paume les coups du bébé,il fredonna jusqu'à sentir son compagnon se détendre et le bébé se calmer

Hyunjoong sourit ,la respiration de Jaejoong s'était calmé dès que Yunho était entré dans la pièce ,il regarda comme Jaejoong doucement finit par s'endormir

-On ne dirait pas que c'est la première fois,généralement les parents sont super stréssés pour leur premier enfant

Yunho se tourna vers lui

-Premier ?C'est notre troisième enfants ,à chaque grossesse Jaejoong a un moment donné réagit comme ça ,il suffit que je le prenne dans mes bras pour qu'il redevienne un louveteau inoffensif

-Troisième?!J'aurais jamais cru ,il est si mince et vous faites tous les deux si jeune

Yunho éclata de rire,il souleva son compagnon dans ses bras et entreprit de quitter la pièce

-Au fait ,il y a une ordure saignante dans votre coin téléphone ,devrez pt'être vérifier qu'il est t'jours en vie ,une dernière chose ,vous n'avez rien vu et rien entendu ,dites ce que vous voulez à l'humain ,c'est un ordre !

En réponse Hyunjoong se redressa et inconsciemment fit un salut militaire

Le prochain chapitre se concentrera sur le Yoosu ^.^

Merci de votre lecture


	6. Chapitre 5

Yoochun regarda un peu inquiet le départ de Yunho, le laissant seul et maladroit avec Junsu et un homme toujours inconscient

Il se racla la gorge nerveusement et regarda Junsu qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées

-Hmm, Junsu ?

-Quoi ? Oh ouai je t'avais oublié, bon maintenant que je suis là, tu es à la recherche de ton frère c'est ça ?

Yoochun un peu surpris par le ton sec, hocha simplement la tête

-Tu as son odeur ? C'est la seule façon que je peux le suivre puisque je ne l'ai jamais rencontré

-Non, j'ai rien qui lui appartient... Attend, Seungri l'a sûrement approché, j'ai sentis l'odeur de mon frère sur lui

Junsu se pencha vers Seungri et le renifla, il fit la grimace quand l'odeur âcre du loup l'atteint, mais en cherchant bien, il pouvait sentir quelque chose de différent, une odeur de bois et de caramel, il sourit, Yoochun avait quasiment la même odeur, sauf qu'il sentait la clémentine comme le reste de la meute

Il se redressa et se tourna pour trouver Yoochun le regardant nerveusement

-C'est bon je l'ai, essaye de te connecter à lui, si tu y arrives c'est qu'il est conscient sinon il n'y a qu'à espérer qu'il n'est pas trop blessé

Yoochun ne préférait pas y penser aussi quand ils quittèrent la pièce il laissa son regard s'attarder sur Junsu quelques pas devant lui ,c'était l'une des premières fois où il pouvait le voir de si près et sans son frère

Il commença par les longues jambes couvertes d'un Jean noir, moulant à la perfection les mollets, cuisses musclées, il remonta pour trouver une paire de fesses fermes et pulpeuses, la légère cambrure du bas du dos, les épaules larges misent en valeur par un pull léger bleu et enfin la tête, les cheveux de Junsu étaient châtains foncés coupaient cours à l'arrière

Il émanait de lui un charisme naturel et charme exotique, peu d'homme avait d'aussi belle fesses

-Quand t'auras finis de me reluquer comme un vieux pervers, tu sauras que l'on est arrivé

Yoochun rougit peu habitué à se faire prendre à regarder

-Je- Junsu ne semblait pas en colère, juste exaspérer

-Laisse tomber, concentre toi sur ton frère

Yoochun observa les alentours, ils étaient dans un couloir étroit, portes fermées se présentait sur le mur de gauche tout écrites réservé personnelle

Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte sur le mur de droite

-J'ai perdu la trace de son odeur à partir d'ici, tu peux le sentir ?

Yoochun se concentra, il pensa à son frère, ses yeux, son sourire, sa voix grave et rauque

Sans s'en rendre compte,il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta devant une porte, il abaissa sa main sur la poignée, bloquée, la porte refusait de s'ouvrir

Il réessaya avec un peu plus de force, rien à faire, il donna un coup de pied frustré et le regretta quand non seulement la porte ne bougea pas mais en plus il se fit mal

-Prend ça

Un extincteur apparut dans son champ de vision, il leva les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas au sourire qui éclairé le visage de Junsu et la lueur amusée dans ses yeux, tellement pris dans la beauté du visage devant lui, qu'il ne fit aucun geste pour se saisir de l'extincteur

Junsu fronça les sourcils perplexe, Yoochun le fixait d'un regard béat brillant, un sourire niais étiré ses lèvres, Yoochun avait l'air d'un parfait idiot

-Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose sur mon visage ?

Yoochun secoua la tête et sentit le sang se précipiter dans ses joues, son cœur battait vite et il avait une sensation bizarre dans son ventre

Perturbé par ses sentiments nouveau, il prit l'extincteur un peu brusquement et l'abatis de toutes ses forces sur la porte, rien ne bougea

Junsu rit en regardant Yoochun tapait plusieurs fois en vain sur la porte, quand il entendit les jurons, il prit pitié

-Laisse moi faire

Et avec un coup bien placé sur la poignée la porte s'ouvrit

La pièce était sombre et sentait le renfermée, Junsu chercha l'interrupteur et la lumière fut, c'était une petite salle avec des rangées de casiers et de bancs, Junsu avança et il aperçut une arrière salle composée de douches commune et de cabines de toilettes

Il entendit Yoochun entrer, il se tourna vers lui

-C'est une salle de repos pour le personnel de bord, l'odeur de ton frère y est présente mais aucun signe de lui

Yoochun laissa son regard se perdre sur les rangées de casiers quand il remarqua quelque chose

Une porte de casier était déformée, comme si on avait forcé la porte à se refermer sur quelques chose de trop gros

D'un commun accord Junsu et Yoochun s'en approchèrent, la porte était fermée par un cadenas

Yoochun regarda Junsu

-Un coup d'extincteur ?

Junsu secoua la tête

-Non, regarde c'est un cadenas à code, il vaut mieux essayer de le déchiffrer

-Mais on va en avoir pour des heures, si ça se trouve il n'y a rien dans ce foutu casier !

-Mais si il y a quelques chose et j'entends par là ton frère, en frappant avec l'extincteur je pourrais le blesser

-Mais si on met des heures il pourrait tout aussi bien mourir de ses blessures !

-Écoute toi tout d'un coup, il n'y a pas deux secondes tu ne croyais même pas qu'il puisse être là se moqua Junsu en levant le menton

Yoochun serra les poings de frustration, ce type l'horripilait, il avait peut être de belles fesses mais son caractère était pire que Jaejoong et son humeur « je suis enceinte »

Junsu le laissa à sa crise interne et s'accroupit face au cadenas, il essaya une combinaison au hasard

rien, une autre et ainsi de suite

Yoochun soupira profondément, en voyant Junsu échoué encore une fois

-Tu devrais essayer un deux trois quatre, ça marche dans les films dit il moqueur

Il releva la tête en entendant un clic et une exclamation de surprise

Le cadenas était ouvert, Yoochun se leva et rejoint Junsu

La porte du casier s'ouvrit avec un grincement et ils purent apercevoir un corps recroquevillait, Yoochun ne put retenir un cri de surprise en voyant son frère inconscient du sang coulant de son front et sur sa joue, bailloné et attaché aux niveaux des chevilles et poignets, un petit morceau de papier glissa au sol quand Yoochun le souleva délicatement dans ses bras

Il l'assit contre un mur et défit les liens tout en essayant de le réveiller, sa main brossa les mèches de cheveux de son front quand il remarqua la chaleur inhabituelle que dégageait son frère

Junsu ramassa le papier, il écarquilla les yeux en le lisant

-Yoochun, on doit le ramener à la maison maintenant !

-Quoi ?

Sans explication Junsu lui tendit le papier et sortit son portable

Yoochun retint son souffle, il jura et lança le papier dans un excès de colère

_Retrouvez quelque chose que vous avez perdus ?_

_Pas pour longtemps si vous ne nous amenez pas le compagnon du Marrok là où tout à commencer_

_L'antidote contre Jaejoong_

_Vous avez cinq jours avant que le poison ne l'emporte _

Un petit logo faisait office de signature

Le trajet de retour n'avait jamais parut aussi long à Junsu, Yoochun assis à l'arrière son frère sur ses genoux chantonnait doucement tout en caressant ses cheveux humides de fièvre

Junsu gara la voiture devant la maison, claqua sa porte et se précipita dans la maison sachant que Yoochun le suivrait

En entrant dans le salon, la première chose que pensa Junsu fut, il y a problème

Changmin, un Moonbin en pleurs dans les bras était recroquevillait dans un coin du canapé

Un peu plus loin Yunho arpentait nerveusement la pièce en se passant la main dans les cheveux

Jin était assis sur une chaise, Kazuya sur ses genoux, ils regardaient tous les deux leurs Alpha avec inquiétude

Junsu se racla la gorge

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais on a problème, on a retrouvé le frère de Yoochun et il est vraiment pas bien, où est Junho ?

Le susnommé sortit de la chambre de Jaejoong et Yunho, il était habillé d'une blouse blanche, un stéthoscope autour du cou

Yunho se précipita vers lui et l'agrippa par les épaules

-Comment il va ?

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle

A ce moment Yoochun fit son entrée,son frère inconscient dans le bras

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Junho en prenant le pouls de Yoohwan, oubliant complètement Yunho

-Poison réussit à balbutier Yoochun

Junho redressa la tête alors que Yunho et le reste de la meute écarquiller les yeux

-Jin prépare un lit dans la chambre de Yunho et Jae, mon matériel est déjà prêt, Kame va dans ma chambre, il y a un livre sur les poisons amène le moi, Changmin prend ton frère et allez faire un tour à l'épicerie, allez achetez de la viande fraîche et de quoi faire une bouillie commanda Junho

Yoochun suit moi on va installer ton frère

Tout le monde se mit en action, il ne resta que Junsu et Yunho dans la pièce

Celui ci s'affala d'ailleurs dans le canapé en pressant ses paumes sur ses yeux, Junsu perplexe l'observa un moment avant de prendre la parole

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avant qu'on arrive ?

-Jae est allé dans le travail

Junsu sentit son souffle se couper

-Mais-mais c'est trop tôt?comment ça se fait?Que-

-C'est de ma faute ! Cria Yunho, j'ai laissé ma colère infiltrer notre lien, sa marque était en sang, il avait tellement mal que ça a déclencher des contractions, Junho m'a dit qu'on était arrivé à temps, il a pris Jae et allez me dire comment il allait quand vous êtes arrivés, si je ne m'étais pas mis en colère, il n'y aurait pas de problème c'est de ma faute

Yunho éclata en sanglot, Junsu se précipita vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras

-Ça va allez, Jae va allez bien, le bébé sera très bien aussi

-Je ne me pardonnerais jamais s'il devait perdre un autre enfant à cause de moi

Junsu se figea

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Ne le dis à personne, Changmin et Moonbin ne sont pas au courant

-Yunho...Quand est-ce arrivé ?

-Deux ans après la naissance de Moonbin, tu sais quand on est partit en Afrique on y est resté coincé deux mois à cause d'une tempête

-Oui je me souviens, Moonbin demandait tous les jours quand est-ce que vous reviendrez,Changmin a tellement manqué la cuisine de Jae qu'il voulait prendre l'avion et vous retrouvez

-Quelques jours avant de partir j'avais remarqué que Jaejoong était fatigué, irrité et malade, j'ai voulus annuler mais il m'a certifié que c'était rien, c'est en arrivant à l'hôtel en Afrique qu'il m'a annoncé qu'il était enceinte de cinq semaines,il avait voulut me faire la surprise, ce n'était pas prévus mais on était tellement content, on allez agrandir notre famille, nous avons décidez de ne rien dire et de faire la surprise aux enfants en rentrant, mais Jae a perdu le bébé à environ quatre mois de grossesse, il ne m'a jamais accusé de rien, il m'a assuré que c'était un accident, qu'il m'aimait, tu y crois toi, c'est lui qui a perdu le bébé et c'est lui qui m'a réconforté tout le long de mon deuil

Junsu fit un sourire triste

-C'est notre Jae, toujours les autres avant lui même ,qu'est ce qui s'est passé Yunho ?

-J'ai perdu le contrôle, Jaejoong a toujours attiré l'attention que ce soit pour ses regards ou pour son caractère, il s'est très vite rapproché de ce gars Jang Geun Suk,un touriste Coréen en vacance tout comme nous, Jaejoong et lui passaient des heures a discuter ensemble, à rigoler, faire des virées shopping, j'avais remarqué que Geun Suk regardait Jae de manière insistante mais il savait que Jaejoong était marié et il était enceinte je ne me suis pas trop inquiété, puis un soir, on passait une soirée ensemble tous les trois dans notre chambre, on avait sorti des cartes et commandé des pizzas, tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce que l'électricité soit coupée, la chambre était plongé dans le noir, je suis sortis demander à des voisins s'il n'avait pas des lampes, en revenant dans la chambre j'ai trouvé Geun suk couché sur Jaejoong,l'embrassant,le touchant, Jae le repoussé mais geun suk avait bu.

J'ai perdu complètement le contrôle,j'ai attrapé ce salaud par le cou et je l'ai frappé et frappé j'étais tellement en colère, on s'est battu et je ne sais pas comment on s'est retrouvé sur le palier de l'hôtel juste en face des escaliers, Jae, Jae a essayé de m'arrêter en me disant que j'allais le tuer et puis il m'a attrapé par le bras et j'étais tellement en colère je l'ai repoussé , il a- il a perdu l'équilibre, il a dévalé les escaliers pour ne pas se relever, y avait du sang partout, c'était horrible, les médecins ont tout essayé mais Jaejoong avait perdu le bébé, par on ne sait quel miracle il a réussit à ne se foulé qu'un poignet aucune autre blessure physique, ça a été un coup dur pour lui mais il a réussit à dépasser cet incident,il s'est remis de ses blessures alors que moi je ne faisait que me noyer dans le désespoir et la culpabilité jusqu'à ce que Jae me gifle et se mette en colère comme jamais,il a crié et m'a frappé et il a finit par pleurer dans mes bras et me dire combien il m'aime et qu'il n'était rien sans moi

Deux semaines après l'accident on est rentré, grâce à vous tous et votre amour je me suis remis aussi, on en discute parfois Jaejoong et moi, surtout depuis cette nouvelle grossesse, on est tellement heureux, et voilà qu'encore une fois je fais tout foiré à cause de ma stupide colère

Junsu avait écouté en silence, choqué, il avait remarqué à l'époque qu'ils paraissaient fatigué de leur voyage mais il n'aurait imaginé quoique ce soit de si grave

En sentant le corps de Yunho trembler, il resserra sa prise sur ses épaules

Dans la chambre de Yunho, Yoochun regardait effaré le corps de Jaejoong endormit dans le lit, une perfusion était dans son poignet et une machine entourant son ventre rond, surveillée les battements de cœur du bébé (moniteur fœtal)

Ce n'était pas volontaire mais il avait entendu Yunho, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un couple aussi uni et gentil et tout ce que vous voulez avoir vécut une telle tragédie

Il jeta un œil à Junho, celui ci comprenant son regard haussa les épaules

-Je savais, je suis médecin, j'ai remarqué tout de suite que Jaejoong était enceinte, d'ailleurs c'est moi qui lui est dit qu'il en était à cinq semaines, quand il est venu me voir pour confirmation, j'ai aussi compris quand ils sont revenus, Jaejoong avec un ventre plat alors qu'il devait être à son quatre -cinquième mois de grossesse et cette tristesse dans leur regard, je n'ai jamais demandé et ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé, j'ai été inquiet mais c'était inutile, ils ont surmonté ça ensemble, je les admire vraiment pour leur amour, je suis extrêmement fier de dire que j'ai fais partis de cette meute

Yoochun regarda Junho, un sourire aimant étiré sa bouche, son regard s'attarda d'ailleurs sur ses lèvres si semblables à

Il secoua violemment la tête et changea de sujet

-Comment va mon frère ?

Junho le regarda interrogateur,intrigué par ce brusque changement mais ne commenta pas

Il atteint pour le poignet de son patient, couché sur un petit lit de camp, une couverture chaude entouré le corps mince, une fine pellicule de sueur brillait sur le front de Yoohwan, taches rouges ornée ses joues

-Stable, la fièvre n'a pas augmenté mais elle ne baisse pas non plus, son pouls est un petit peu plus rapide que la normale mais rien d'alarmant pour le moment, sortons je dois discuter avec Yunho et mon frère

Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit Yunho bondit sur ses pieds

Junho lui sourit rassurant

-Bien, je reprends où j'avais laissé, j'ai une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle concernant Jaejoong

Yunho le regarda inquiet puis avec détermination se redressa, reprenant inconsciemment son allure d'alpha et non pas de compagnon éploré

-La bonne d'abord

Junho lui fit un grand sourire

-Félicitation, Jaejoong attends des triplets

Le fier alpha disparut, remplacé par un futur père ému, Junsu lui tapota le dos en le félicitant alors que Yoochun regardé le vide choqué

-T-trois bébés ? Mais- mais il en est au sixième mois, comment ne s'en est-on pas aperçu ?

-Ce qui m'amène à la mauvaise nouvelle, un seul des trois bébés est correctement développé, les deux autres sont très faibles, je ne pense même pas que Jaejoong est pu les sentir bouger, j'aimerais faire une échographie et mettre en place un régime strict, et surtout recommandé aucun stress, pas d'activité physique intense, le mieux serait un peu de marche et beaucoup de repos, je sais que vous avez deux autres enfants et une meute à gérer mais pour le bien de Jaejoong ne pas trop lui en demander, son corps est faible et plus la grossesse va avancer plus il va s'affaiblir, je préviens aussi que les triplets naissent généralement un ou deux mois avant le terme donc ne pas s'inquiéter, par contre au moindre signe de douleur de saignement ou d'inconfort me prévenir

Tu peux allez le voir, je l'ai mis sous perf de loxen pour stopper le travail pré-maturer, pense à l'hydrater souvent et tout ira bien, encore une fois félicitation ! Déclara Junho en voyant Yunho loucher dans la chambre pour avoir un aperçu de son compagnon, sans plus d'encouragement Yunho se précipita dans la chambre

Junho posa alors une main sur l'épaule de Yoochun

-Ton frère va bien, Kazuya et Jin sont partis chercher les ingrédients que j'ai demandé, je ne peux pas stopper complètement le poison mais je peux ralentir son effet

Il se tourna vers Junsu

-On ne parle pas de la rançon pour le moment, ce soir on célèbre les triplets, je suis désolé Yoochun, je suis sûr que tu voudrais que quelque chose soit fait tout de suite mais je connais Yunho et il va paniqué et culpabilisé, je ne veux pas gâcher les bonnes nouvelles

Yoochun secoua la tête

-Tant que mon frère va bien, aussi bien qu'il peut l'être dans son état,il n'y a pas de problème et puis je me sens un peu coupable pour l'état de Jaejoong, c'est moi qui l'ai traîné à l'aéroport

Les jumeaux rirent

-Crois moi tu ne feras jamais faire quelques chose à Jaejoong qu'il ne veut pas

Des tables et chaises ont étaient installés dans le jardin ,la viande gentiment ramené par Changmin et Moonbin fut grillée, ils avaient tous deux prit les nouvelles avec grande joie, Changmin un peu plus réticent ne voulant pas trois bouches de plus pour lui piquer sa nourriture mais en voyant le bonheur sur les visages de ses parents il ne regrettait pas du tout

-Pas comme si tu avais le choix lui glissa Yoochun à l'oreille

Il regarda Yunho installé sur un fauteuil, un bras autour de la taille de Jaejoong qui bien que fatigué et encore perfusé profitait tout autant de la fête, assis sur ses genoux

Junho avait sortit sa guitare alors que Junsu chantait

Jin et Kame dansaient tout en rigolant

Yoochun sourit, malgré les incidents il était plus que ravi de faire partis de cette meute

Ce soir décida t-il il profiterait à fond de se sentiment de bonheur

Demain est un autre jour


	7. Chapitre 6 partie une

Quelqu'un secouait son épaule, Yoochun grogna, il ouvrit les yeux, sentant la brume du sommeil s'éloigner. La main sur son épaule disparut, il en profita pour se redresser de sa position douloureuse. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était actuellement assis dans un fauteuil, le haut du corps auparavant couché sur le lit de Yunho et Jaejoong- qui dormaient tous deux dans le canapé, déplié pour l'occasion- où reposait le corps fiévreux de son frère.

Il s'étira, grimaçant en entendant ses os craquaient.

-Tu es réveillé ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Surprit, Yoochun sursauta. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Junho lui souriant malicieusement.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Si j'en juge par ton sourire, c'était parfaitement ton intention.

Junho rit.

-Je plaide coupable.

-Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? Il est quelle heure ?

Junho regarda sa montre.

\- Trois heures et demie, tu devrais aller te coucher, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je parle de ton lit et non de ce fauteuil inconfortable.

-Je ne veux pas le quitter.

-Ton frère est stable, la fièvre a baissé, il est inconscient, ce n'est pas en restant là que tu vas l'aider. Va te reposer, nous aurons besoin de toi au maximum de tes capacités demain.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais dormir à cette heure.

-Junsu a fait un cauchemar, j'ai réussis à le faire s'endormir mais le sommeil n'est pas revenu, je suis juste passé voir comment il allait, tout ça pour te retrouver là.

-Hm.

Yoochun se leva, seulement pour trébucher, son corps était courbaturé d'être resté dans une position pliée. Junho l'attrapa par le coude, juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre lamentablement au sol.

-Aller, je vais t'aider jusqu'à ta chambre.

Yoochun sourit tendrement quand ils traversèrent le salon, Yunho et Jaejoong dormaient profondément, enveloppaient l'un autour de l'autre, tels des chatons dans un panier.

La montée des escaliers se fit difficilement, entre les marches qui craquaient sous leurs poids combinés et Yoochun qui trébuchait. Junho dut plusieurs fois le rattraper par le coude pour lui éviter une chute bruyante et douloureuse.

Arrivé dans la chambre qu'occupait Yoochun, Junho jeta son fardeau sur le lit avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Voici, votre arrêt monsieur, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Et avec un arc théâtral et un sourire moqueur Junho quitta la pièce.

Yoochun sourit, sans le vouloir, Junho avait réussi à apaiser son angoisse et le calmer, suffisamment pour qu'il sente le sommeil le tirer dans ses limbes.

Des cris lointain le sortit de son sommeil, Yoochun sursauta lorsque se porte de chambre s'ouvrit bruyamment, il se redressa et regarda confus, Moonbin entrer et se faufiler dans son lit, le gamin se jeta dans ses bras en pleurs. Yoochun fronça les sourcils, Moonbin n'était pas un pleurnichard, les larmes venaient rarement à ses yeux.

-Binnie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Chut, calme toi, respire, et explique moi.

-Umma et Appa se disputent !

Le froncement de sourcils s'approfondit, deuxième chose rare, Yunho et Jaejoong ne se disputaient presque jamais et si c'était le cas, c'était toujours dans le calme, jamais de tels cris.

Des bruits de verre brisés l'inquiétèrent suffisamment pour qu'il repousse gentiment Moonbin de ses bras, se lève et enfile un T-shirt. Avant de quitter sa chambre, il embrassa Moonbin sur le front.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, reste là, je vais voir ce qui se passe.

L'enfant hocha la tête en reniflant.

Rassuré, Yoochun descendit et se dirigea vers la source des cris. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine et observa avec surprise et crainte la scène se déroulant devant lui.

Yunho était penché sur le comptoir de la cuisine, les épaules tremblantes de colère, son visage reflétait sa rage, ses yeux dorés brillants, face à lui Jaejoong assit sur une chaise, il était de dos mais Yoochun pouvait voir à sa posture qu'il était tout aussi en colère. A leurs pieds les restes de ce qui fut un mug et entre eux un papier posé sur le comptoir, Yoochun le reconnut tout de suite, c'était la demande de rançon.

-Ose faire un pas en dehors de cette maison sans mon autorisation et je ne réponds plus de moi ! La voix de Yunho résonna dans la cuisine.

La tension monta d'un cran quand Jaejoong se leva et se rapprocha de son mari.

-Je ne suis pas à tes ordres ! Au contraire de Yunho la voix de Jaejoong était glaciale.

Yoochun sut tout de suite que ça allait dégénérer quand il aperçut la marque sur la nuque de Jaejoong se mettre à briller d'un rouge sanglant. Il voulut s'approcher mais une main sur son épaule le retint. Il grogna mais s'arrêta et baissa les yeux dans la soumission en voyant Changmin, les yeux dorés.

-N'interviens surtout pas, tu risquerais de te faire blesser.

-Mais…

Un gémissement de douleur, reporta son attention sur le couple. Jaejoong avait posé une main sur sa nuque, les ongles grattant la marque. Yoochun se débattit, il ne supportait pas que l'on blesse quelqu'un de la meute et encore moins Jaejoong de qui il était très proche.

\- Lâche-moi, Changmin ! Rien à faire, la prise sur son épaule ne se desserra pas et se fit plus ferme au contraire.

-Umma est parfaitement capable de gérer cela. Calme-toi ou je vais te l'ordonner !

Raide Yoochun se calma mais observa attentivement la dispute.

Jaejoong poussa un grognement, plus tout à fait humain, et se redressa.

-N'essaye même pas de m'intimider Yunho, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne marchera pas !

-Tu n'iras pas à cette rencontre et encore moins jouer l'appât ! Ne m'énerve pas plus que je ne le suis déjà, tu risques de le regretter !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour m'en empêcher ? M'enchainer ? Souviens-toi que suis tout autant Alpha que toi, rappel toi que je t'ai déjà battu au lycée, si je le voulais vraiment je pourrais te forcer à te soumettre U-Know !

Avec une rapidité impressionnante Yunho attrapa Jaejoong par le cou et le plaqua, tout en faisant attention au ventre rond, contre le frigo. Yoochun put voir le visage de Jaejoong, ses canines avaient poussaient et touchaient sa lèvre inférieur, ses yeux étaient bleus métallique presque blancs, signe que Hero prenait le contrôle.

Yunho n'attendit pas et mordit la gorge pâle devant lui.

-Tu vas te calmer et reprendre le contrôle Jaejoong !

-Va te faire foutre !

Un grognement échappa à Yunho avant qu'il ne resserre sa prise sur le cou de son compagnon.

-Dégage de là Hero, ce n'est pas à toi que je veux parler !

-Oh mes excuses mon cher Monsieur, il semblerait que votre compagnon soit aux abonnés absents. Fut la réponse sarcastique.

Avec agilité, Jaejoong se dégagea de Yunho et leva le bras près à donner un coup de poing.

En un mouvement Yunho attrape le poignet de Jaejoong, le tire vers lui, place une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Toute la tension et la colère, quittent Jaejoong. Ses mains agrippent les cheveux de Yunho, ses doigts tirent sur les mèches courtes, son corps se colle à celui de son mari -autant qu'il le peut avec son ventre- il laisse échapper un gémissement quand son dos rencontre le frigo et puis un autre quand la cuisse de Yunho passe entre ses jambes. Il grogne en sentant les ongles de Yunho rayer sa marque. Et pendant tout ce temps le baiser n'a pas cessé, la langue de Yunho envahit sa bouche, se mêle à la sienne, le tout fait sensuellement et passionnément.

Yoochun reste bouche bée devant le retournement de situation, il sort de sa surprise quand la prise sur son épaule se défait. Il regarde Changmin qui lui sourit les joues rouges.

-Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Maintenant laissons-les, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils vont faire ensuite.

Yoochun rougit en comprenant l'insinuation de Changmin.

Ils quittent la cuisine et ferment la porte derrière eux laissant le couple à leur… réconciliation.

Yoochun ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir coupable et curieux.

Coupable, pour avoir oublié la demande de rançon sur la table, à la vue de tous, il savait pourtant que Jaejoong er Yunho étaient les premiers levés.

Curieux parce qu'il se demandait ce qu'avait voulu dire Jaejoong, sur la chose être plus Alpha que Yunho, sur cet incident qui aurait eu lieu au lycée, il avait toujours supposé que la puissance de Jaejoong venait de son accouplement avec Yunho vraisemblablement il y avait un peu plus que ça et ça l'intrigué, il pensait connaitre Jaejoong mais apparemment pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Comme toujours, ce fut plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il sache tout de suite, aussi se tourna t- il vers Changmin qui s'assit sur le canapé.

-Changmin, je peux te poser une question ?

-Dépend, c'est sur quoi ?

-Tes parents.

-Oh ! Le jeune homme déposa la barre de chocolat qu'il s'apprêtait à engloutir. Il regarda suspicieusement Yoochun. Je ne donnerais aucun détail pornographique, ce sont mes parents, penser à ça, eux, ensemble, me donne envie de vomir.

Yoochun fut tellement surprit qu'il resta un moment immobile avant que les paroles n'arrivent à son cerveau et qu'il rougisse brutalement.

-Quoi ?! Non, aucun rapport, je ne veux pas savoir non plus, non, c'était pas du tout ma question ! Pervers !

-Quoi ? Non, c'est toi, tu avais ce visage de constipé et tu mordais tes lèvres comme si la question te gênait !

Yoochun toussa, essayant de chasser la chaleur de ses joues et reprendre contenance.

-Oublions, ok ?

-Ouai, rayé de ma mémoire ! Alors c'était quoi ta question ?

-Hero.

-Ah, Changmin soupira et s'affala dans le canapé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai toujours pensé que notre loup reflétait notre personnalité mais Hero est l'exact opposé de Jaejoong et…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Changmin pouffer, une main devant la bouche

-Quoi ?!

Changmin ferma les yeux et respira profondément, pour se calmer.

-Comme tu l'as dit notre loup reflète notre personnalité, je ne vois pas le problème.

-Attend, tu veux dire que…

-Hero est la vraie personnalité d'umma.


	8. Chapitre 6 partie deux

_**Il y a 15 ans…**_

Jung Yunho, 15 ans, fils de l'alpha le plus fort de la ville, entrainé au combat depuis son plus jeune âge, intelligent et vif venait de se prendre une porte alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans son café préféré. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, au moment où il arrivait sur le perron quelqu'un décida de sortir poussant la porte avec force, droit dans son visage.

Il était habituellement une personne calme et polie mais sa matinée avait été merdique, réveillé par un seau d'eau glacé- gracieuseté de son petit frère-, alors qu'il le poursuivait espérant accomplir sa vengeance il avait glissé sur son pantalon de pyjama humide et avait dévalé les escaliers sur les fesses, résultant à l'humiliation devant la meute qui avait décidé ce matin-là de prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie de leur alpha. Profondément gêné, il avait quitté la maison sans prendre de petit déjeuné, avant de retourner se rendant compte qu'il était toujours en pyjama, il avait finalement quitté la maison, honteux, sous les rires de ses compagnons. Il s'était dit que sa matinée ne pouvait être pire mais le voilà qu'il se tenait le nez en sang, essayant de retenir un gémissement de douleur, vraiment, il était habituellement une personne calme et polie mais même lui avait ses limites et là c'était juste trop.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?!

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour continuer mais deux yeux bleus glacés croisèrent son regard et sa bouche se referma avec claquement sec. La personne devant lui était à couper le souffle, peau blanche crémeuse, cheveux blonds couvert par une casquette, grand yeux bleus magnifiques et des lèvres rouges pulpeuses, le tout dans un visage fin et harmonieux.

Toute l'admiration qu'il put avoir pour cette personne s'envola dès qu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

-Fallait pas traîner devant la porte connard.

Mais comment une personne aussi jolie, oui jolie, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour la décrire, pouvait avoir un langage aussi grossier. Ladite personne le poussa d'un coup d'épaule avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche gracieuse.

Yunho secoua la tête exaspérait avant d'entrer dans le café, il alla s'installer dans un coin isolé.

C'est quand une tasse de chocolat chaud et un tas de serviettes-pour éponger le sang- furent déposés sur la table qu'il se rendit compte de trois choses.

Un, yeux bleus ne s'était pas excusé.

Deux, il aurait vraiment du lui demander son nom.

Trois, c'était un loup.

Il en était sûr, cette odeur de terre et de forêt ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un loup. Le problème c'est qu'il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu et ainsi fait son père.

Un loup non déclaré à l'alpha de la région était une infraction à leur loi et ce loup-là encourrait de grave problème. Un loup par nature est sauvage et très protecteur de son territoire si on empiète le loup devient agressif. C'est l'instinct animal et aussi contrôlé que peut être son père, il ne laisserait rien ni personne menacer sa meute et son territoire.

En tant que fils de l'alpha Yunho se devait d'en parler à son père, il ne voulait pas qu'une guerre éclate et puis ça lui donnerais peut être l'occasion de revoir ce loup. Ainsi il décida de commencer une enquête pour grappiller quelques infos, il appela le serveur.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Oui, est-ce que vous connaissez la personne qui est sortie tout à l'heure, pâle, blond, yeux bleus ?

Le serveur sembla confus un instant puis Yunho put presque voir l'ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête.

-Ah, Jaejoong ! C'est un client régulier, mais qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

Yunho prit le temps de répéter plusieurs fois le prénom dans sa tête.

-Rien, je le trouvais juste intéressant, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire d'autre sur lui ?

\- Pas grand-chose, il n'est pas du genre à partager, il commande, il boit et il s'en va, il est toujours polis mais souris jamais, un peu ténébreux peut être, enfin vous voyez le genre… Ah si une fois il a agi étrangement, il est entré couvert de sang et il avait les yeux d'une drôle de couleur mais ce qui m'a le plus choqué c'était comme si il ne reconnaissait plus rien autour de lui, il était paniqué et frénétique. Quand j'ai essayé de l'aider, il s'est enfui. Il est revenu une semaine plus tard comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Yunho fut intrigué et inquiet par ces paroles, le changement de comportement pouvait s'expliquer par le cycle de la lune mais aussi par un manque de contrôle de l'humain sur son loup.

-Vous avez dit que ses yeux ont changé, de quelle façon, de quelle couleur étaient-ils ?

-Bah vous avez vu il les a bleus, je crois que cette fois-là il les avait plutôt ambre. C'est bizarre parce qu'on n'aurait pas dit que c'était des contacts mais ce n'est pas possible de changer de couleur à ce point-là non ?

Là, Yunho fut vraiment inquiet, il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à son père, l'humain n'avait aucun contrôle sur son loup, il était potentiellement dangereux.

-Merci, je dois y aller. Dit-il distraitement en déposant un pourboire sur la table.

Le serveur le regarda partir surprit par son brusque départ.

A peine eût-il mit un pied hors du café, il sortit son portable et sans regarder composa le raccourcis pour le numéro de son père. Dès la première sonnerie, on décrocha :

-Yunho ?

-Papa, on a un problème, un loup sauvage non déclaré traîne dans la ville.

Il entendit du bruit à l'autre bout du « fil », une chaise qui racle le sol, des murmures étouffés et finalement un claquement de porte.

-Comment tu as découvert ?

-Je l'ai croisé.

-Et tu l'as laissé filer ! Abruti !

Yunho écarta le portable de son oreille, attendant que son père retrouve son calme. Quand les jurons s'arrêtèrent il reprit la conversation :

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ou même de lui parler qu'il filait, j'ai appris deux trois choses intéressantes cependant…

Et il résuma ce que lui avait appris le serveur. Bien qu'il tut le fait qu'il avait été ébloui par la beauté du loup pour ne serait-ce que lui demandé son nom.

Son père écouta calmement son récit avant de prendre la parole sur un ton autoritaire que seul les Alphas pouvaient avoir.

-Retrouve-le. Le plus vite possible si j'en crois ce que tu me dis il est extrêmement dangereux je pense même…

-Attend ! Chuchota soudain Yunho, il renifla l'air. Ça sentait le sang. Il tendit l'oreille, des gémissements se firent entendre, Yunho avança prudemment vers une petite rue pas loin du café. Il jeta un œil dans la ruelle et se figea.

Le jeune homme, Jaejoong, était plaqué contre un mur, du sang coulait de sa lèvre éclatée, une espèce de grosse brute le tenant par la gorge, deux autres hommes l'entouraient, l'un d'eux couteau en main.

-Eh, bah alors ma jolie, on traine seul… Brute 1 passa sa grosse main sur la joue de sa proie alors que les deux autres ricanaient.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, il fixa son asseyant de ses prunelles glacées. L'homme eut un moment d'hésitation, son instinct lui dictant que l'être en face de lui était dangereux. Mais comme beaucoup de brute sans cervelle, il l'ignora et commença à déboutonner la chemise blanche de son vis-à-vis.

Yunho était prêt à intervenir quand la situation prit une tournure différente, la proie devint le prédateur.

La brute ne comprit que trop tard qu'il s'était attaqué à la mauvaise personne, les yeux auparavant bleus devinrent d'un blanc surnaturel, la blessure sur la lèvre meurtrie disparut, un grognement indistinct échappa du jeune homme qu'il tenait. Et soudain, ce ne fut plus lui qui étouffait le garçon mais le garçon qui l'étouffait, avec une force surprenant au vue de sa frêle carrure. Il se fit jeter contre le mur, avec un craquement sa tête rencontra le bitume sale de la ruelle.

Les deux autres hommes reculèrent quand le jeune homme avança vers eux, lèvres retroussées, menaçant et grondant.

L'humain devient stupide en proie à une intense peur, l'homme au couteau s'élança avec un hurlement balançant son arme dans tous les sens. Sa vie prit fin d'un simple coup de poing, brisant son nez, le cartilage s'enfonçant dans son cerveau.

Le dernier tenta la fuite mais il s'écroula quand un couteau s'enfonça dans sa nuque, le tuant sur le coup.

Yunho resta figé, une simple agression c'est transformé en meurtre, il y avait trois cadavres devant lui et un loup enragé qui referma sa chemise d'un geste sec.

Yunho s'anima quand la voix de son père lui parvient à travers le téléphone, il tenta de lui expliquer la situation mais il raccrocha brusquement, Jaejoong avait les yeux fixés sur lui et ce n'était pas un sourire gentil qui s'affichait sur son visage, c'était un sourire narquois et dangereux.

Inconsciemment, Yunho prit un pas en arrière jusqu'à ce que son loup, U-Know, le gronde.

_T'es le fils de l'Alpha pas un bon à rien qui pisse dans son froc devant un loup sauvage_

Il grimaça face au langage grossier de son loup mais ses épaules se redressèrent et il ancra son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Celui-ci avança, s'arrêta face à lui et Yunho put l'observer.

Il était certainement plus jeune que ce qu'il avait cru, pas plus de quinze ans, petit, il lui arrivait à peine au menton, frêle, avec sa chemise blanche entrouverte, Yunho put voir les côtes, il n'y avait pas un gramme de graisse et les abdos se dessinaient à peine sur sa peau pâle. Ses hanches étaient étroites et le pantalon noir accrochait les cuisses fines. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de jolies converses noires à clous.

Son observation s'arrêta quand le grognement revint, le loup reprit son avancée, plus que quelques centimètres les séparaient. Yunho paniqua, fait rare chez lui mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation. Sous le coup de la peur, il lâcha la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-J'adore tes chaussures ! Et il joignit le geste à la parole en pointant les baskets noires.

Incrédule, Yunho regarda le loup interrompre son s'avancée et pencher sa tête sur le côté dans un signe de curiosité et perplexité.

-Et euh, tes fringues sont cool aussi, j'aime ta chemise et… Il babillait, il le savait mais cela semblait intriguer assez Jaejoong pour qu'il n'avance plus, il avait même arrêté de grogner, ses yeux se firent plus légers et la lueur de folie qui les avait animés disparut.

-T'es bizarre… dit une voix rauque.

Yunho fut surprit la voix était différente de celle qui l'avait insulté plus tôt, plus profonde, plus éraillée.

-Ah ouai, il se gratta la nuque, gêné, euh je m'appelle Yunho.

Il tendit sa main, l'autre pencha encore plus la tête de côté mais la serra.

-Hero.

_**Retour dans le présent…**_

Yoochun ne put que regarder Changmin incrédule, ce qui le fit bien rire, la tête de Yoochun tout au long de son récit était impayable, il regretta presque de ne pas avoir pris de photo.

-J'aurais jamais imaginé Jae comme ça, et Yunho a vraiment dit ça ?

-J'ai vraiment dit quoi ? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Yoochun sursauta alors que Changmin rit encore plus fort, lui c'était rendu compte que son père approchait.

-Je racontais ta rencontre avec umma.

-Pas la plus romantique qui existe, pas la moins douloureuse non plus, mon nez a guéri rapidement mais la douleur elle est restée longtemps après. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, et Jaejoong était tellement grossier à l'époque !

Yunho sourit tendrement, c'était de bon souvenir qui d'ailleurs ne le rajeunissait pas, déjà quinze ans.

-Ah~ Je me sens vieux tout d'un coup dit-il en s'affalant sur le canapé entre son fils et Yoochun.

Changmin le frappa sur l'épaule avec compassion.

-Tu vieillis bien, mon vieux plaisanta Changmin.

Yunho attrapa son fils par la nuque, cala sa tête dans son coude avant de lui frotter les cheveux de son poing, énergiquement.

Yoochun regarda l'interaction avec tendresse, il repéra un mouvement du coin de l'œil, Jaejoong était appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, les vêtements froissés mais la main posé sur son ventre, frottant doucement et son visage serein indiqué que sa colère était effacée.

Au fil de la matinée, la maison s'éveilla, Junsu et Junho étaient dans la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner tardif, Jin et Kame se papouillaient devant la télé. Moonbin glissa silencieusement derrière Jaejoong et l'entoura de ses petits bras, il s'était endormis dans le lit de Yoochun, il venait de se réveiller et fut heureux de voir la dispute terminée.

-Tu n'es plus en colère umma ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Jaejoong se tourna surprit avant de serrer son fils dans ses bras, l'écrasant contre son ventre.

-Tout va bien Binnie, je n'étais pas en colère contre toi et on a discuté avec ton Appa, alors fais-moi un sourire…

Et Moonbin ne peut qu'obéir.

Yunho arriva sur ces entrefaites et quémanda une réunion de meute.

Tout le monde se réunit dans le salon.

-Ok, vous avez tous remarqué que le frère de Yoochun est malade, pour être exact il a été empoisonné, Junho a réussi à ralentir les effets du poison mais il nous fait l'antidote pour le guérir, j'ai découvert que nous avons reçu une demande de rançon.

Sous les halètements surpris de Jin, Kame et Moonbin il la leur fit lire.

-Les Big-Bang ? demanda Moonbin

-C'est une meute rivale qui nous cherchent des noises depuis que Yunho est devenue Marrok expliqua Jaejoong.

-Ils te veulent en échange de l'antidote ? interrogea Jin.

Yunho et Jaejoong se jetèrent un regard avant que Yunho réponde.

-Nous en avons… discuté ce matin. Il ignora le « plutôt crié » de son fils. Jaejoong n'ira pas seul, il nous faut réfléchir à un plan d'attaque.

-Quel est cet endroit « là où tout a commencé » ? demanda cette fois-ci Kazuya.

-Je ne sais pas. Toutes idées ?

Yoochun ne put que regarder désemparé, il n'avait rejoint la meute que récemment et il ne connaissait pas les Big-Bang, Junho et Junsu réfléchirent avant d'hausser les épaules.

-J'ai peut-être une idée dit Jaejoong timidement. Il savait que le sujet qu'il allait aborder n'aller pas plaire à son compagnon.

-Vas-y, explique. Le ton de Yunho était sec, il avait compris et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Jin Yong et moi, on s'est rencontré au studio photo où je travaillais il y a 14 ans, il a fermé il y a quelques années et c'est maintenant un local abandonné, c'est là où notre relation à commencer termina-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Yoochun écarquilla les yeux, il y a 14 ans mais alors Jaejoong et Yunho se connaissait déjà, Jaejoong avait eu une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Tu es sortis avec ce gars ? demanda-t-il choqué

-NON ! Le cri fit sursauter tout le monde, Jaejoong se racla la gorge, je parlais d'amitié…

-Amitié de ton côté surement mais lui c'était un peu plus que ça si tu veux mon avis coupa Yunho d'un ton cassant.

-Commence pas s'il te plait souffla son compagnon.

Un silence tendu s'installa avant que Moonbin prenne la parole, hésitant.

-Qui est Jin Yong ?

-Jin Yong est le leader des Big Bang, c'était aussi un très bon ami quand j'ai été au lycée, c'est aussi le parrain de ton frère. Répondit Jaejoong.

-Tu parles, je ne l'ai jamais vu dit Changmin.

-Et c'est bien mieux comme ça, quand je pense à ce qu'il est devenu par pure jalousie grogna son père.

-Yunho arrête, c'était un de tes amis aussi, les gens font des erreurs… riposta Jaejoong.

-Et tu le défends en plus, non mais je rêve ! Ce n'est pas moi qu'il a essayé de-

-LA FERME U-KONW !

Jaejoong avait bondi sur ses pieds, un bras défensif enroulé autour de ventre arrondit, ses yeux étaient bleus.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, met ta putain de rancœur et jalousie de côté, y'a un loup en train de crever alors tu vas la fermer sauf si c'est pour arriver à un plan !

Yoochun grimaça, Hero avait un sacré caractère et le « loup en train de crever » lui fit mal, son frère ne mourrai pas, pas tant qu'il était en vie.

Jin et Kame n'en menait pas large, les colères de Jaejoong étaient toujours aussi effrayante.

Changmin attrapa son petit-frère, lui était au courant de la situation mais Moonbin ne savait rien.

Junsu posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yunho, espérant le calmer, tandis que son frère approchait Jaejoong.

-Ok, tout le monde se calme, Jae vient, va te coucher un peu, tu es tout pâle et je ne veux pas que tu fasses grimper ta tension, va faire une sieste, de toute façon on a plus besoin de toi maintenant, alors fais-moi plaisir et va dormir.

Jaejoong jeta un regard noir à son compagnon, il sortit de la pièce et on entendit la porte de sa chambre claquée.


	9. Chapitre 7

Quand Jaejoong émergea, deux heures plus tard, de la chambre, la maison était silencieuse, curieux il entra dans le salon pour le trouver vide, fronçant les sourcils, il essaya la cuisine mais la seule chose qu'il y trouva fut plusieurs tasses sales dans l'évier.

-Ah, c'est bien les mecs ça, ça lave jamais, toujours les mêmes qui font le sale boulot. Grommela-t-il.

Sa main vint frotter son ventre quand un mouvement se fit sentir.

-Vous êtes d'accord avec moi hm ?

Souriant il quitta la cuisine, personne dans la salle de bain, personne dans les chambres à l'étage. La maison était vide.

Perdant patience et inquiet, il ouvrit la baie vitrée et se dirigea dans le jardin. Ce qu'il y trouva le surprit.

Yoochun faisait des longueurs dans la piscine. Il nageait rapidement, et Jaejoong avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas pour se détendre ou s'amuser mais plus pour évacuer un sentiment, peut-être de la colère au vue de la rage qu'il mettait dans ses mouvements.

Enlevant ses chaussures et roulant son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux, Jaejoong alla s'asseoir au bord de la piscine et y trempa ses jambes, frissonnant à la fraîcheur de l'eau.

Yoochun s'arrêta essoufflé, il regarda son ami et lui sourit hésitant.

-Tu es réveillé ?

Jaejoong haussa les épaules.

-On dirait, où sont les autres ?

-Sortis.

Jaejoong fronça les sourcils, ça il aurait pu le deviner tout seul, une remarque sarcastique mourut sur ses lèvres quand Yoochun vint poser sa tête sur ses cuisses et entourer sa taille de ses bras, trempant son jean et son T-Shirt, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, Yoochun agissait étrangement et ça c'était inquiétant.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en passant ses doigts dans les mèches humides.

Yoochun resserra son étreinte et soupira.

-J'ai fait une connerie…

Jaejoong fredonna mais ne dit rien, attendant qu'il s'explique.

-Avec Junsu…

Flash-Back, une heure et demie plus tôt :

La réunion avait pris fin et Yoochun, assit sur son lit, était inquiet, leur plan était simpliste et pleins de failles, il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il sursauta quand Junsu vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Te tracasse pas, tout ira bien, on va récupérer l'antidote et ton frère ira bien.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et…

Sa phrase fut coupée par une paire de lèvres sur les siennes

Il repoussa Junsu un peu brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'en sais rien, mais j'en ai envie depuis que tu as maté mon cul à l'aéroport… et avec ta tête de paumé que tu avais à l'instant, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Et sans rien lui laissé le temps de répliquer Junsu reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé.

Fin flash-back

-Et on a fini par coucher ensemble. Souffla Yoochun en relevant timidement la tête vers Jaejoong s'attendant à voir de la colère ou du dégoût dans ses yeux mais seul un le calme et la compréhension y résidaient.

-Tu n'es pas en colère ?

Jaejoong soupira en souriant et tira malicieusement sur les cheveux de Yoochun.

-Chunnie tu parles à un gars qui a perdu sa virginité à treize ans et qui a eu un enfant à quatorze, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te faire des reproches.

-Quatorze ans ?!

Jaejoong rit.

-J'ai vingt-huit ans, Changmin en a quatorze, je pensais que tu aurais fait le calcul.

-Mais…mais…c'est…comment ? Bégaya Yoochun.

Jaejoong éclata de rire.

-Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer comment on fait les bébés Chun.

Vexé que l'on se moque de lui Yoochun recula, attrapa Jaejoong par le poignet et le tira avec lui dans la piscine.

Jaejoong sortit la tête de l'eau en toussant, sous les rires de Yoochun. Jaejoong sourit malicieusement, sourire qui se transforma en grimace quand Yoochun le regarda, il posa une main sur son ventre et gémit.

Immédiatement, le rire de Yoochun s'arrêta, il s'approcha de son ami, inquiet.

-Merde, désolé tu vas bien ?

Une fois qu'il jugea Yoochun assez proche, Jaejoong sauta sur son dos et le fit couler. Cette fois ce fut lui qui éclata de rire quand Yoochun réapparut, toussant et choqué. Il projeta de l'eau autour de lui, éclaboussant Jaejoong et c'est ainsi que commença une épique bataille d'eau.

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils jouèrent et rirent mais tout s'interrompit quand une voix stupéfaite les interrogea :

-Umma ?!

Jaejoong écarta sa frange de son visage et s'empêcha de rougir en voyant son fils de onze ans le fixer incrédule.

-Ah Moonbin qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est ton père ?

-Juste là déclara une nouvelle voix. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la piscine, on est en hiver ! Sortez de là !

Jaejoong laissa échapper un rire gêné et sortit de la piscine. Il regarda son mari et détourna les yeux, il était toujours en colère et ça lui servirait pour cacher son embarras d'être trouvé à s'amuser comme un enfant hyperactif.

-Loups ne sentent pas le froid dit Yoochun en apparaissant à ses côtés.

Yunho secoua la tête exaspérer, il regarda le T-shirt trempé et Jean dégoulinant de son compagnon.

-Allez-vous changer avant d'attraper froid, en ne les voyant pas bouger il ajouta de sa voix autoritaire, et plus vite que ça !

-J'ai l'impression de revoir le jeune Jaejoong que j'ai rencontré quand il traîne avec Yoochun, comme s'il revivait son adolescence. Murmura-t-il en les regardant déguerpirent.

-Appa ?

-Hm ?

-Umma était comment quand il était jeune ?

-Parce qu'il est vieux maintenant ? Plaisanta Yunho.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire sourit Moonbin.

-Je sais, je te taquine, il était impatient, enjoué, têtu, insouciant, insouciance qu'il a perdu bien vite. Les derniers mots étaient chuchotaient mais Moonbin les entendit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ton frère.

Et Moonbin malgré son jeune âge comprit, sa umma avait eu Changmin très jeune, un bébé impliquait des responsabilités, impossible d'être insouciant avec une vie si fragile.

Sans s'en rendre compte Yunho se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Il se souvint comment il avait attrapé le poignet d'Hero avant qu'il ne puisse s'en aller et sans rien lui demander l'avait traîné dans la ville jusqu'à son père.

Pas une seule fois, le jeune loup n'avait protesté, il n'avait pas résisté mais quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison tout son comportement changea, Jaejoong ou Hero, il ne faisait pas la différence à l'époque, avait commencé à grogner et tirer son poignet de sa prise.

_**Il y a quinze ans…**_

Yunho gémit quand les ongles pointus percèrent la chair tendre de son bras, il faillit lâcher mais quand son père ouvrit la porte de la maison, il sentit sa force revenir et il tira sèchement Jaejoong avec lui.

Jaejoong grognait, hurlait, se débattait, il avait planté les talons dans le gravier qui bordait la maison et refusait d'avancer.

Yunho regarda son père s'avancer vers eux. Ses yeux étaient fixaient sur le loup enragé. Même quand il parla ses yeux ne se détournèrent pas.

-Lâche-le.

Yunho obéit réticent, mais à sa surprise Jaejoong ne bougea pas, ses hurlements s'étaient arrêtés, ses yeux écarquillés posés sur l'Alpha devant lui.

Son père avait attrapé Jaejoong par la nuque et doucement l'avait emmené dans la maison, où toute la meute était réunie dans le salon. Yunho les suivit, silencieusement.

Sa mère et son frère étaient sur le canapé, entourée par le reste de la meute, il y avait un coussin posé au milieu du cercle formé par tout le monde.

Min ho, assit Jaejoong et d'un regard lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Il fut surpris quand le jeune loup soutint son regard sans broncher. Ses yeux bleus étaient intenses et renfermés une telle douleur et solitude qu'il voulut le prendre dans ses bras et lui donner de l'amour comme s'il était son propre fils. De si jeunes yeux ne devaient pas avoir ce genre de tristesse.

Yunho rejoint sa mère qui lui sourit gentiment et son frère à qui il ébouriffa les cheveux, son attention se tourna ensuite sur son père qui dominait l'adolescent blond agenouillait sur le coussin. Yunho fut admiratif, malgré les nombreux regards dirigeaient vers lui, notamment celui perçant de son père, le garçon ne baissa pas le sien et sa posture était droite et légèrement provocatrice.

-Ton nom louveteau. Ordonna Min ho.

Silence. Un loup de la meute grogna face à ce manque de respect. Min ho l'ignora, plissa les yeux et s'approcha de l'adolescent. Il le dominait complétement par sa stature mais l'enfant ne bougea pas, pas une émotion animait son visage ou son regard.

-Ton nom.

Silence. Yunho put voir que son père perdait patience, ses yeux étaient plus froids et ils commençaient à briller. Pourtant Jaejoong ne broncha pas. Yunho ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa mère posa une main sur son bras et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-N'interviens pas, c'est une lutte pour la dominance, je suis étonnée par cet enfant, ton père est largement supérieur ainsi est son loup et pourtant ce gamin continue de le défier, je ne sais pas s'il est inconscient ou fou mais il ferait mieux de se soumettre rapidement, le loup de ton père n'apprécie pas ce genre de défiance.

Son inquiétude dût se voir sur son visage car sa mère serra son bras, rassurante.

Min ho s'accroupit et prit le menton du louveteau entre ses doigts serrant sans pour autant faire mal, juste un avertissement. Il pouvait sentir le regard bleu brûlait ses rétines, la mâchoire se serra entre ses mains.

-Ton nom enfant.

-Où quoi ?

Cette fois plusieurs grognements se firent entendre, Yunho se raidit, mais à quoi jouer Jaejoong ?

Min ho inspira pour se calmer, son loup réclamait la soumission. Il planta ses prunelles dorées dans celles glaciales, il crut un instant voir la peur mais l'émotion disparut rapidement.

-Tu es face à l'alpha de la ville, tu es entouré de loups plus âgés et moins compréhensif que moi, tu n'as nulle part où fuir enfant, tu connais nos lois sur les loups déclaraient fou, tu vas mourir si je te déclare dangereux et incontrôlable, est-tu fou, enfant ?

Un rire méprisant lui répondit. Les yeux bleus brillèrent de haine, Min ho en fut choqué.

-Vous êtes tous pareils, alpha -il cracha le mot- vous êtes juste des êtres abjectes et arrogants qui pensent que parce qu'ils ont le pouvoir, ils peuvent commander et faire ce qu'ils veulent, allez-vous faire foutre ! Je ne me soumettrais pas à un alpha et je ne vous laisserai pas _l'_avoir.

Min ho fut surpris par la tirade mais le cacha rapidement, il répondit calmement tout en se questionnant sur qui était '_l_'. Avoir ? Mais avoir qui ?

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu détestes autant les dominants ?

Une lueur douloureuse traversa les orbes bleus mais le visage resta impassible.

Silence, l'impatience grandit dans la pièce, la meute devenait agitée, Yunho devait se retenir de se tortiller, la tension montait et ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour le jeune loup obstiné.

-Ton nom loup où tu perdras la vie. Raisonna la voix froide de son père, c'était presque un grognement.

Silence.

-Soumet toi enfant, nous perdons patience. Cette fois ci, plus une trace de douceur dans sa voix, l'alpha loup prenait le contrôle de la situation.

Jaejoong bougea pour la première fois depuis le début de la confrontation, sa tête se baissa légèrement, sa posture fut un peu moins droite. Il arrivait à ses limites, les ordres d'un loup à un autre loup étaient beaucoup plus puissants que d'humain à humain.

Sentant cela, Min ho continua :

-Nous ne sommes pas cruels louveteau mais nous perdons patience, soumet toi !

Et Jaejoong lâcha, un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et son corps trembla, il enroula ses bras défensivement autour de sa taille.

Le loup en Min ho jubila, mais il réussit à le contenir, tendrement il posa une main sur la tête blonde et redemanda :

-Ton nom enfant ?

-Hero.

Yunho soupira de soulagement, la tension dans la pièce descendit.

-Ton âge ?

-Treize ans.

Silence choqué, louveteau en effet.

-Meute ?

Le tremblement s'accentua et le silence répondit.

-As-tu eu une meute ?

Un hochement de tête hésitant.

-Montre-moi la marque.

Secousse négative de la tête.

Sans laisser le temps à Jaejoong de réagir, Min ho ouvrit la chemise blanche d'un coup sec et observa attentivement le torse et dos de l'enfant. Il se figea en voyant les marques, il y en avait cinq, l'enfant avait appartenu à cinq meutes et s'il en croyait les cicatrices qui recouvraient les marques, il avait été expulsé des cinq.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien put t'arriver…Si jeune…

Min ho secoua la tête, consterné.

-Où sont tes parents ?

Un sanglot lui donna la réponse dont il s'était douté, un parent n'aurait jamais rejeté son enfant, c'était encré dans leur instinct sauvage, on n'abandonne pas la famille.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je peux t'aider mais tu dois me dire, d'où tu viens, qui tu es ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Vous allez juste me jeter à la fin, je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire ça !

Cette fois Min ho rebondit dessus, il s'agenouilla devant l'adolescent et tout doucement, posa ses mains sur les joues trempées de larmes, les essuyant.

-Qui est-il ? Qui est-ce que tu protèges Hero ?

En même temps qu'il prononça ses mots, il se souvint de ce que son fils lui avait raconté, l'incident dans le bar, qu'un serveur avait expliqué. Le changement de couleur d'yeux, la confusion, l'amnésie temporaire. Jaejoong. Le nom que lui avait donné le jeune loup n'était pas le même que celui qu'il avait donné au serveur. Hero était loup, Jaejoong était humain.

-Jaejoong… tu protèges Jaejoong, Hero depuis combien de temps est tu en contrôle ?

C'était dangereux, si le loup prenait trop souvent la place de l'humain, celui-ci serait incapable de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et petit à petit sa conscience humaine s'effacerait, pour ne laisser qu'un loup sauvage et sans aucune limite.

-Répond moi louveteau !

-Des mois…

-Bon dieu ! Hero, il faut que tu laisses Jaejoong reprendre son corps.

-NON, vous allez encore lui faire du mal ! Je ne vous laisserez pas faire, il a trop souffert, il a peur, il déteste les alphas, les alphas sont mal !

Le jeune loup s'était levé et avait repoussé l'alpha brusquement, quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il leva les bras défensivement au-dessus de la tête.

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé…

Yunho pleurait, c'était déchirant, son cœur se serrait, l'étouffait, Hero lui était apparu fort, courageux, impétueux, devant lui se tenait un enfant trop jeune, effrayé, brisé.

Min ho leva les bras à côté de sa tête, montrant par-là qu'il n'attaquerait pas.

-Calme toi, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, je, non nous ne sommes pas comme ça, mais j'ai besoin que tu rendes son corps à Jaejoong, je dois lui parler, tu sais que tu ne peux pas toujours le protéger, tu vas devenir fou, je veux vous aider mais d'abord il faut que je vois Jaejoong.

-Promet ?

-Je promets que je ne vous ferais aucun mal, tu as ma parole en tant que loup.

Hero hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et respira profondément quand il les rouvrit, les yeux bleus glacés avaient laissé place à des ambres liquides et paniqués.

C'était comme si l'adolescent s'était transformé devant eux, toute son corps s'effondra, comme s'il voulait être le plus petit possible, le visage baigné de larmes qui était pourtant resté fier, s'effrita, à la place, un visage confus, triste et fatigué apparut.

-C...ce que vous me voulez ? Même la voix était différente, timide et bégayante.

-Jaejoong ?

Hochement timide de la tête, Min ho chercha le regard ambre du sien mais le jeune homme l'évitait, quand il s'approcha, Jaejoong recula tremblant.

-Chut, calme toi, je ne te ferais pas de mal, personne ne te fera de mal tant que tu seras sous ma protection.

-Hero me protège !

-Hero… sans le vouloir, te met en danger, il faut que tu apprennes à le contrôler, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu le sais non ? Que parfois même Hero perd le contrôle, ça t'ai déjà arrivé de te réveiller couvert de sang, sans savoir où tu étais ou ce que tu avais fait n'est-ce pas ?

-C…ce n'est pas Hero, ce n'est pas sa faute, il ne fait que me protéger !

-As-tu des souvenirs de ta dernière pleine lune ?

-Hero m'a dit de dormir et qu'il s'occuperait de tout…

-Et pourtant, c'est ce lendemain matin-là que tu t'es réveillé couvert de sang, d'où vient-il ? Qu'as-tu fais ?

\- J…je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas…

Jaejoong recula, tremblant, son corps quasiment prit de spasmes tant il est agité.

-Jaejoong, ce jour-là on a découvert des cadavres d'animaux un peu partout dans la ville, plusieurs humains ont été retrouvés blessé et ils affirment avoir été attaqués par un gros chien.

-Ce n'est pas moi, je ne l'ai pas fait, ce n'est pas moi…

Min ho secoue doucement la tête, tout en s'approchant de Jaejoong.

-Non ce n'est pas toi, c'est ton loup, ton côté sauvage qu'il faut que tu apprennes à contrôler, je peux t'aider, veux-tu de mon aide ?

Il tend ses bras grands ouvert, dans une invitation honnête. Il veut protéger cet enfant, il veut lui donner une famille, une meute dans laquelle il se sentira en sécurité.

Jaejoong regarde autour de lui, personne n'est menaçant, les visages qu'il rencontre sont tristes, compatissants, bienveillants, ses yeux s'arrêtent brièvement sur le visage de Yunho qui lui sourit larmoyant et encourageant. Puis il lève la tête et regarde cet alpha qui semble si différent de ceux qu'il a rencontré, il a l'air gentil, et Jaejoong est fatigué d'errer, il a faim, il a envie de dormir mais surtout il a besoin de tendresse.

Alors il arrête de réfléchir et se jette en pleurant dans ces bras accueillant et aimant.

_**Retour dans le présent…**_

-Yunho ?

Il sursaute, Moonbin a disparu et Jaejoong se tient à côté de lui, les cheveux encore humide mais changé et sec.

-Tout va bien ?

Yunho tend les bras et attrape Jaejoong par les épaules, l'écrasant contre son torse. Il sourit, le corps de Jaejoong épouse parfaitement le sien, il est à sa place entre ses bras.

-Yunho, tu m'inquiètes…

-Je t'aime.

Jaejoong rit doucement.

-Moi aussi. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui ne va pas.

-Je repensais à ta première rencontre avec mon père.

-Oh… j'ai l'impression que c'est tellement loin dans le passé, on a vécu pleins de choses depuis.

-Oui et je ne regrette rien.

Tout en disant ça, sa main s'égare tendrement sur le ventre arrondit, il sourit quand un coup de pied se fait sentir contre sa paume. Jaejoong posa sa main sur la sienne et ils restèrent un moment ensemble, se balançant doucement dans la brise de fin d'après-midi.


	10. Chapitre 8

Le plan était tellement simple que Yoochun en aurait presque rigolé si la situation n'était pas si grave.

Il aurait dû rester deux jours avant l'échéance de la rançon, et la meute aurait eu plus de temps pour se préparer mais évidemment rien ne se passer comme on le voulait et la santé de son frère s'aggrava les obligeant à accélérer la rencontre avec les Big Bang.

Yunho avait monté un plan vite fait mais pas trop bancal et ils étaient là, lui, Yunho, Changmin, Jin, Kazuya et Junsu entourant le vieux studio photo et préparant une embuscade qui était presque sûr d'échouer.

Changmin et Jin avaient placé des panneaux travaux au bout de la rue, éloignant les passants, parce que bien sûr, le lieu d'échange était en plein centre-ville. Ils resteraient à l'extérieur surveillant ainsi la rue tout en restant proche en cas de besoin.

Junsu et lui entreraient discrètement par la porte de secours préparé à "éliminer" (pas tuer évidemment) les complices de la meute adverse.

Kazuya était l'appât, déguisé pour l'occasion en Jaejoong (deux coussins faisant office de baby bump), Yunho lui, était le mari bienveillant ne laissant pas seule sa "femme".

Yoochun sentit la tension monter lorsque Yunho entra suivit de Kazuya. Suivant le plan, Junsu et lui se dirigèrent vers la ruelle menant à la sortie de secours. Il fronça les sourcils quand ils ne trouvèrent aucun garde.

Il grimaça quand la porte s'ouvrit facilement, trop facilement, ça puait le piège à plein nez mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là, pas question de reculer.

Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir ni dans les trois autres pièces qu'ils inspectèrent. Méfiants, ils s'approchèrent au plus près possible de la salle centrale de laquelle leur parvenait des voix. Toujours conforme au plan, ils s'appuyèrent sur le mur et attendirent le signal de Yunho pour entrer.

Yoochun ne dut même pas tendre l'oreille pour entendre la conversation.

-Jaejoong devait venir seul ! Grogna une voix qu'il supposa être Jiyong.

\- Et tu pensais sincèrement que je le laisserai seul ? La voix de Yunho était glaciale.

-Dégage ou tu peux dire adieu à ton précieux antidote !

\- Montre le moi d'abord.

Un bruissement de vêtement se fit entendre.

-Là, heureux ?

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est le vrai ?

-Rien

Yunho claqua de la langue. Ce fut le signal.

En un bond, Junsu et lui s'élancèrent prêt à immobiliser Jiyong quand un énorme craquement se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux.

Le plafond s'écroula et avec lui deux énormes loups tombèrent sur leurs épaules les piégeant efficacement au sol.

Yunho grogna ses yeux devinrent dorés.

Jiyong éclata de rire.

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que ton plan marcherait ? Voyons Yunho combien de temps se connaissons-nous ? Il se détourna du Marrok et s'approcha de « Jaejoong ». Bien maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, Jaejoong va venir avec moi et vous vous allez attendre ici, sans bouger jusqu'à ce que l'on soit parti. Puisque vous n'avez pas respecté les termes de la rançon, je vous ferais parvenir l'antidote par la poste.

Avec un mouvement vif, il attrapa le poignet de Kazuya et le tira vers lui. Discrètement celui-ci glissa sa main dans les poches de la veste de l'Alpha et prit le petit flacon de verre qu'il cacha dans la manche de son pull. Il croisa le regard de Yunho et cligna de l'œil lui faisant savoir qu'il avait l'antidote.

A ce moment, Yoochun parvint à changer et se dégager de son agresseur. Junsu suivit peu de temps après et un combat s'engagea entre eux.

Jiyong peu affecté, leur jeta à peine un coup d'œil. Il resserra seulement son emprise sur Kazuya et entreprit de s'éloigner. Mais sa proie ne se laissa pas faire, il sourit intérieurement, c'était ça, ce Jaejoong là qu'il aimait, fougueux, rebelle, libre.

Un couinement attira son attention, Yunho avait rejoint la bataille et il n'était pas Marrok pour rien, en moins d'une minute il avait maîtrisé Taeyang qui gémissait de terreur. Yoochun et Junsu combattaient toujours Seunghyun. Sentant que son plan ne se déroulait pas exactement comme prévu, il siffla.

Seungri et Daesung sous forme humaine accoururent à ses côtés :

-G ? demanda Daesung.

-Retenez la meute de Yunho, j'emmène Jaejoong.

Daesung hocha la tête et s'éloigna mais Seungri observait attentivement Jaejoong. Jiyong ouvrit la bouche pour licencier son loup mais fut surpris de le voir attraper Jaejoong par la gorge et le jeter au sol. Il fut encore plus surpris quand la casquette tomba à terre et le visage de Kazuya apparut.

Un grognement de rage résonna dans le vieux studio. Tous les combats cessèrent. Chaque paire d'yeux fut attiré par le spectacle de la colère de l'alpha.

Yunho releva la tête juste à temps pour voir Jiyong balancer sa jambe dans le ventre mou de Kazuya (les coussins amortirent mais la force surhumaine d'un loup garou restait au-delà de l'entendement) et l'attraper par les cheveux.

\- Putain ! Cria Jiyong en se transformant, Kazuya recula mais pas assez vite le loup beige mordit dans sa jambe et le traina jusqu'à lui.

Kazuya hurla, son corps trembla, il sentit son esprit s'effacer et Beeju prendre le contrôle.

La mutation ne se fit pas sans douleur, contrairement à la meute, il ne se changer en loup qu'au moment de pleine lune ou de combat, son corps n'était pas aussi souple, il sentit la blessure de sa jambe essayer de guérir mais l'os était brisé et Jiyong ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Inconsciemment il chercha son Alpha du regard et le supplia. L'Alpha c'était la sécurité.

Yunho poussa un hurlement de rassemblement, Yoochun et Junsu se rassemblèrent derrière lui alors que Changmin et Jin entraient sous leurs formes de loup.

Il fut surpris de ne pas voir Yasei complètement sauvage sachant son compagnon blessé.

Jiyong regarda avec méfiance la meute, il jeta un coup d'œil à la sienne, Taeyang et Seunghyun étaient inconscients, Daesung trépignait mais il savait qu'il était encore trop inexpérimenté pour tenir contre un loup de la meute du soleil levant. Ne restait que Seungri. Pas assez, il commençait à avoir peur, le plan c'était complétement retourné contre lui, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'ils puissent sortir vivant de là.

Yunho fit un pas menaçant, la meute grogna hargneusement, un des leurs étaient blessés, impardonnable, leurs instincts animales leurs criaient vengeances.

Jiyong fit un geste comme pour se soumettre et son miracle arriva.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt… maison de la meute du soleil levant._

Moonbin regardait avec crainte sa mère faire des allers-retours sur le plancher de la cuisine. Jaejoong s'arrêta pour caresser son ventre, il soupira et le rythme reprit.

Junho assit sur une chaise roula des yeux.

-Jae, assied-toi, tu donnes le tournis à ton fils.

-Je ne peux pas, pourquoi faut-il que je sois coincé ici alors que mon mari et mon fils sont en dangers !

-Ils ne sont pas seuls, tout ira bien, alors s'il te plait assied-toi avant que ton eau éclate !

-J'en suis à peine à 27 semaines, ça risque rien !

-Tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas vrai, de plus ce sont des triplets alors pour l'amour du ciel assied-toi et c'est un ordre de ton médecin !

A ce point Junho commença à grogner. Propre grognement de Jaejoong fit écho.

Moonbin ne supportant plus la tension quitta la cuisine en courant.

Et finalement Jaejoong s'assit, grimaçant quand la porte d'entrée claqua après le passage de son fils.

Le loup de Junho jubila, pour la première fois Hero l'avait écouté, il était assis, il avait gagné.

Remarquant le changement d'humeur du médecin, Jaejoong ricana :

-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, juste un des bébés qui m'a donné un coup.

-Mais oui, mais oui mauvaise foi va.

\- Mon foie va très bien merci !

\- Sérieusement Jae ? Cette vanne doit être une des plus nuls que j'ai entendus.

Un silence s'installa avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire.

-On est ridicule, se disputer comme ça à notre âge…

-C'est toi qui le dit, je me sens tout à fait jeune et très saint.

Ils partagèrent un sourire qu'ils perdirent bien vite sentant la douleur suivit de la colère dans le lien de la meute.

Jaejoong se leva en alarme.

-Quelque chose ne va pas !

-Oui, ça je sais, sinon je n'aurais pas besoin de forcer mon loup à se calmer !

-Non je ne te parle pas de ça, je ne sens plus Moonbin !

-Quoi ? Jae attend, où tu crois aller comme ça ! Cria Junho en le voyant se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Où crois-tu ? Je vais chercher mon fils.

\- Arrête tu n'es pas en état de courir n'importe où !

-Junho, je t'aime mais crois-moi le jour où tu auras des enfants tu ferais n'importe quoi pour eux. Y compris mettre ta propre vie en jeu s'il le faut.

Il ouvrit la porte.

-Reste ici, surveille ton patient et prépare ta trousse médicale pour le retour de la meute on risque d'avoir des blessés.

Junho n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte claqua. Il soupira profondément et passa sa main sur son visage.

-Cette journée est une catastrophe...

_Studio photo abandonné..._

Yunho sourit triomphalement, l'Alpha se soumettait, ils avaient gagné.

La porte du studio s'ouvrit claquant sur le mur qui s'effrita. Tout le monde se tourna vers la source de la perturbation et ce fut une erreur alors que Yunho et la meute baissèrent leur garde à la vue de Moonbin humain, haletant et rouge de sueur, Jiyong en profita pour reprendre l'avantage sur Kazuya qu'il attrapa par la gorge. Taeyang qui avait repris connaissance renversa Yoochun et le griffa profondément à l'épaule. Seunghyun encore un peu sonné mais éveillé se jeta sur Junsu.

Choqué par ce renversement de situation, Jin changea et s'élança dans l'espoir d'aider son compagnon.

C'était le chaos, des grognements, des couinements, il y avait des loups partout, chacun se battant pour leur meute. Moonbin complètement perdu sursauta quand le corps massif d'un loup beige vint s'écraser sur le mur juste à côté de lui. Il cria d'effroi quand un deuxième mordit profondément dans la gorge d'un autre entraînant un hurlement de douleur. Du sang gicla. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Appa !

Couvrant ses oreilles, fermant les yeux, Moonbin s'accroupit et pleura. Il était effrayé. Il n'avait jamais vu de combat, son Appa l'avait toujours protégé.

En venant il s'attendait pas à ça, il avait imaginé que l'échange se ferait comme dans les films, deux gangs face à face avec des mallettes et des poignées de mains. Pas de sang, pas de violence. Il croyait que tout le monde rentrerait en riant sans blessures. Mais comme il s'était trompé.

Un souffle putride sur son visage lui fit ouvrir les yeux, une mâchoire aux dents tranchantes et menaçantes l'accueillit. Son corps réagit à l'instinct avec un cri il lança son pied, il sourit en entendant le craquement de l'os.

Il se leva et se préparer à courir mais que peut faire un enfant humain contre un loup adulte ? Rien, le loup se jeta sur lui, son poids l'envoya s'écraser au sol. Il tenta d'amortir la chute avec ses bras mais ne réussit qu'à se casser le poignet à en juger par la douleur qu'il ressentit.

Il entendit la voix de son père, pleine de rage.

\- Ne touche pas à mon Fils ! Es-tu devenu encore plus monstrueux Jiyong pour t'en prendre à enfant ?

Moonbin sentit le souffle du loup sur sa nuque, il sentit les poils rêche gratter sa peau, son cœur battait la chamade, il était terrifié. Il entendit le hurlement de la meute juste avant de perdre connaissance.

Yunho était horrifié, son fils, son bébé était en danger et il n'arrivait pas à se dégager des deux loups qui l'assaillaient sans cesse. Il avait aux moins trois des quatre pattes cassées sans parler des côtés et des lacérations, il devait de plus supporter la douleur de la meute. Une fureur impensable l'envahit quand il sentit le lien le reliant à son fils se ternir. Pas estomper donc pas mort mais suffisamment blessé pour l'inquiéter.

Un peu d'espoir jaillit en lui quand il vit le corps de Moonbin changer, plus un humain mais pas tout à fait un loup mature. Le louveteau se leva en grondant, Yunho en fut presque choqué, il sonner comme Jaejoong quand il était jeune.

G-dragon* rit, cette espèce de microbe osait le défier et bien tant pis il aurait dû faire le mort à présent il lui ferait regretter cette attitude rebelle, rien que pour le plaisir de voir le « visage » de U-know se tordre de douleur en voyant son si précieux fils blessé. Il amorça un mouvement quand il sentit son corps trembler. Irritation le parcouru, son stupide hôte, Jiyong se débattait.

_-G, arrête, ce n'est qu'un enfant !_

_Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter, on a enfin une occasion de faire payer U-know pour toute la misère qu'il nous a apporté, je ne la laisserais pas filer, alors tais-toi et laisse-moi faire. _

_-G, ça suffit ! Je ne veux pas ça ! Ce n'est pas le genre de vengeance que je recherche !_

_N'est-ce pas toi qui désirer voir disparaître Yunho de la surface de la planète pour récupérer ton ami-chéri ? Voilà l'occasion parfaite. Yunho disparu, tu auras le champ libre et moi je n'aurais plus à traiter avec cette horrible humiliation, U-know mort, la meute du soleil levant se désagrègera et alors les Big Bang triompheront. Nous serons la meute la plus puissante !_

Jiyong secoua la tête désespérément, son loup avait complétement déformé ses propos, son désir pour Jaejoong, sa haine de Yunho. Le chagrin qu'il avait ressenti quand il s'était fait rejeté l'avait aveuglé et dans un élan de colère et désespoir il avait demandé à G-dragon de l'aider dans sa vengeance, mais à l'époque il était guidé par la passion et la jalousie pour son meilleur ami qui réussissait tout ce dont lui rêvait.

Cependant, les années se sont écoulées et aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas devenir Marrok, il ne voulait voir personne blesser, certainement pas l'enfant de Jaejoong et de Yunho. Tout ce qu'il voulait avec cette rançon c'était une occasion de rencontrer Jaejoong, de se faire pardonner, de pouvoir renouer si possible des liens avec son ex-meilleur ami. D'apprendre à connaître son filleul et pourquoi pas une collaboration entre leur meute.

Mais tout était partit de travers, il avait été trop vague et trop laxiste avec sa meute, Seungri s'était emporté quand il lui avait demandé d'une façon ou d'une autre d'attirer l'attention de Yunho. Il avait mal géré et maintenant il avait non seulement mis la vie de sa meute, de ses amis, de sa famille en danger mais il avait entrainé des innocents dans le carnage. Et le pire de tout, il avait complétement perdu le contrôle de son loup, G-dragon avait toujours était un peu instable et propice aux emportements dans ces cas-là la seule personne au quelle G obéissait c'était Hero. Malheureusement celui-ci était absent et son fils allait se faire massacrer.

_-G je t'en supplie, arrête tout, avant que ce ne soit trop tard ! Il est encore temps, soumet toi à U-know, oublie toute cette histoire, de toute façon nous aurions fait un mauvais Marrok._

_Trop tard, mon sang bouillonne et réclame son droit, je veux terrasser le Marrok et voir cette meute si parfaite se perdre dans les ténèbres !_

G-Dragon reprit son avancé, le louveteau le fixa de ses yeux bleus si semblable à ceux de Hero. Il en riait presque d'ironie, Moonbin ressemblait à son père mais avait le caractère de sa mère alors que son loup ressemblait à sa mère mais avait le courage du père. Et maintenant il le défiait ouvertement. Qu'il paye tous ! Il les haïssait, ces yeux, ce courage, cette meute, cette vie ! Qu'ils aillent en enfer ! Il ouvrit grand la gueule et fondit sur le louveteau.


End file.
